All Hail King Danny Phantom!
by Rob Phantom
Summary: One day Danny learns that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts, with the new responsibility and Vlad's scemes, will he even live long enough to be crowned?
1. Chapter 1

TechnoRob: Hello fellow members of the Danny Phantom fandom, since Rob and Ember are still missing I'm going to fill in for them.

Clockwork: Uh, isn't this one of the Other Routes in the Parade stories?

TechnoRob: Uh yeah it is.

Clockwork: Well I usually host those.

TechnoRob: Oh right, _I was so close, whispered TechnoRob._ Well then I guess this is your show, but I will be keeping the readers informed on the search for Rob and Ember.

Clockwork: Right, then lets begin. Hello and welcome to another look into the many twists and turns that history may…or may not, take. Now here is the summery of the story.

Summery: One day Danny is told according to ancient prophesy that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts. But a certain evil halfa has plans to dethrone the new king. What will happen now that he rules the Ghost Zone, and can he handle the power?

Clockwork: Now then, on to the story.

Disclamer: Rob Phantom does not own the show Danny Phantom, but he really wishes that he did, I mean how cool would that be?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All Hail King Danny Phantom!

Chapter One: I'm the Who of What?

We once again dive into the time streams and venture forth to find a time line of interest. We fly past many thousands of them until we find one important one, the focus of our story. In this time line events will happen that will radically alter the lives of Danny and his friends forever.

Our story begins in the Ghost Zone, more specifically the lair of the Ghost Writer. Now he was known as the writing obsessed ghost, but he also had another obsession, and that was books. His lair was full of every book known to man or ghost, encyclopedias, novels, poems, short stories and many more. The Ghost Writer would spend many hours reading these books, both for inspiration for his own writing and for the joy it brought him.

Today the Ghost Writer was searching through the many tomes in his library looking for a book to inspire him. but little did he know he would find something that would change everything.

"Ah, I do so love these strolls through my collection, I wonder what I should read today?" said the Ghost Writer.

The Ghost Writer floated through the stacks of books, until he found himself in a part of the library that he had yet to venture into.

"Hmm, strange, why haven't I ever been to this part of my lair? Oh well, might as well look around." said the Ghost Writer.

The Ghost Writer floated down the dark and cobweb covered corridors until he found himself in a strange room. There were ghostly green fires that lighted the room, and in the center was an ancient looking stand. On this stand was a ancient looking book, the Ghost Writer floated over and read the cover.

"Hmm, Myths and Prophecies of the Ghost Zone, this might be useful to me." said the Ghost Writer.

So the Ghost Writer took the book back the main part of his lair and sat down to read the book. He read of many tales of the Ghost Zone, but he was going to be in for a shock.

"Hmm, a prophecy, I wonder what it is about?" said the Ghost Writer.

So the Ghost Writer read.

"One day there shall be a hero of unparalleled bravery, this selfless boy will save the Ghost Zone and the Earth countless times. He will be the symbol of the forces of good. This boy who will defeat Pariah Dark will follow in his foot steps, and be the next King of All Ghosts. This boy who straddles the line between life and death shall lead the Ghost Zone into a new age and his name is…" Read the Ghost Writer, who then turned the page.

What greeted him on the next page was a picture, and this caused him to gasp in shock. For the picture that stared back at him was off a young boy with white hair and green eyes, and his name was…

"Danny Phantom." read the Ghost Writer.

As this shocking discovery was made, in Clockwork's tower the master of time was watching this event unfold.

"So, someone has learned of the prophecy, I guess it is time for the subject of it to finally learn his destiny." said Clockwork.

Meanwhile in the town of Amity Park, said boy was with his friends, who were doing one of their daily tasks, fighting another ghost that had invaded their town. It was one of the ghost animals, a bear like creature to be exact, that occasionally broke out of the Ghost Zone. Except this one was the size of a T-Rex and was attacking the used car lot.

"Hey big, tall, and ugly! Stop using those cars as chew toys!" said Danny.

The massive creature spit out the SUV it was snacking on and turned to face our heroes.

"Ok, I think we got its attention." said Danni.

"Yeah, and it looks mad that we interrupted its dinner." said Alicia.

The ghost roared and began to charge our heroes, who had to get out of the way. They quickly recovered and fired back at the ghost, who bellowed in pain. Maddened with primal rage he tried to slash them with his huge claws. His claws grazed Sam's back, leaving three lines of red.

"Sam! Oh that's it, your going to pay for that." said Danny to the ghost.

Like a bolt of lightning Danny flew up and delivered a devastating ectoblast to the ghost. The ghost bear stumbled and fell on its back, but it was quickly back up. Danny then used his ghostly lightning on the bear, shocking it. With a final blow the bear was down for the count and Valerie sucked it into the Fenton Thermos.

"Wow, you finished that ghost in five minutes." said Tucker.

"That must be a new record." said Danni.

"Yeah, but I had a reason, are you ok Sam." said Danny.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Said Sam, as Alicia used a healing potion on Sam's back.

"But seriously, you have gotten a lot stronger." said Valerie.

"I'm not that strong, I just got a little better is all." said Danny.

"What are you talking about? You're easily the strongest guy on Earth, you could do anything

"I would have to agree." said a voice.

Suddenly a blue portal opened up and out floated Clockwork.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"I just came to congratulate you on a battle well won, and to tell you something important." said Clockwork

"I hope it's not an "end of the World" talk." said Danny.

"No, not this time, but it is important. I think we better talk in a less public place." said Clockwork.

So Danny and his friends followed Clockwork to the woods near Amity Park. Clockwork landed in a clearing and as our heroes landed Clockwork began to speak.

"Danny, I'm here to tell you something very important. I'm going to trust you not to get angry or over excited about It." said Clockwork.

"Please, I've heard some pretty bad things before, I promise not to freak out." said Danny.

"Ok then, what I came to tell you is that…" said Clockwork, we then move to a safe distance.

"I'm the Who of What!" said Danny as his voice echoed through the forest.

"You are the new King of All Ghosts." said Clockwork, repeating himself and ignoring the ringing in his ears.

"I got that part, but why me?" said Danny.

"Because of who you are, you are without a doubt one of the best heroes in history. You have not only saved the Earth, but the Ghost Zone as well, several times. You are a strong and capable leader, and you are compassionate and kind. You are the one that can lead the Ghost Zone out of the chaos that it has been in for centuries, it is your destiny." said Clockwork.

"So what? Am I just some tool of fate? Is that the only reason I exist?" said Danny.

"No, you are the same Danny you have always been, you would exist even if this was not the path you would take. This is just another part of who you are." said Clockwork.

"I don't know, if I become king, what will happen to my life? I'll have to leave school, my family, everything." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, you can still live your life as it is, think of it as a…part time job." said Clockwork.

"I still don't know…" said Danny.

"Danny, I can't force you to accept, but I ask you to think about it. You can come find me when you have made your decision." said Clockwork, and then he left.

Danny and his friends stood in the clearing after the master of time had left. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, and then Danni broke the silence.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." said Danni.

"Yeah, it's not everyday your told you're the ruler of a alternate plane of existence." said Alicia.

"Dude, you're the ruler of the Ghost Zone, that is one serious bit of info, what are you going to do?" said Tucker.

"I don't know, this is all happening way too fast." said Danny.

"I think you should go for it." said Sam.

"What! Are you crazy? All the ghosts hate Danny, they would destroy him the moment he entered the Ghost Zone." said Valerie.

"Not nessicarily, I mean you heard Clockwork, Danny has saved the ghosts almost as many times as he has saved the humans, maybe they'll be ok with it." said Sam.

"I would have to agree, we have built up some good press with them recently." said Alex.

"Well I think this is crazy." said Valerie.

"Well it's not what we think, it's what Danny thinks, so Danny what do you think?" said Sam.

Danny sat there for a moment with look of deep thought on his face, and then he spoke.

"I think…that I should go for it." said Danny.

"Really? Are you sure?" said Danni.

"Yes I am, I think that this may be a way to protect the Earth. If I'm the king then I can make the Ghost Zone less chaotic, and if it's nicer maybe not so many ghosts will go to Earth. Plus I could keep the bad ghosts in the Ghost Zone." said Danny.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot, maybe it will work." said Alicia.

"Ok, but if we do go ahead with this crazy idea I hope we have an escape plan." said Valerie.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to get out if things go wrong." said Sam.

"Well at least it's only us and Clockwork who know about this, it's not like anyone else knows." said Alex.

But he was wrong, for after the Ghost Writer had read the prophecy, he had gone throughout the Ghost Zone telling everyone he could find of it. By the time Danny and the others had left to head to Clockwork's tower, most of the ghosts knew of it. So as Danny traveled thru the Ghost Zone they were approached by a ghost.

"Hey, you're Danny Phantom, the new Ghost King." said the random ghost, who looked to be a girl of about twenty.

"Uh, I will be when I accept." said Danny.

"Then could you help me, I'm being harassed by this man whose lair is next to mine, could you help?" said the Ghost.

"I'll see what I can do." said Danny.

"Thank you your highness." said the Ghost, and then she was gone.

"Ok, that was weird." said Danni.

"Yeah, lets keep going." said Danny

They ran into several ghosts before they reached Clockwork's lair. Clockwork turned to greet them as they entered and he could see Danny's haggard face.

"I see you've already run into some of your loyal subjects." said Clockwork with a grin.

"Yeah we did, how the heck do they know about this?" said Danny.

"Well it seems that a certain writing ghost went and told everyone." said Clockwork.

"Oh great, now everyone in the Ghost Zone knows, what am I going to do?" said Danny.

"Your going to make your decision, whether to accept the title of King or not." said Clockwork.

Danny stood their for a moment, remembering everything that had happened so far, then he spoke.

"Ok, I accept." said Danny.

"You have made a wise choice Danny, now then we must prepare for your coronation." said Clockwork.

"Coronation?!" said Danny in shock.

"Yes, your going to be a king after all." said Clockwork, as he began to explain things.

"What have I gotten myself into?" thought Danny.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: Hello readers, I hoped that you enjoyed this first chapter. Sorry it was late, but its finals time again, and since Rob is kidnapped TechnoRob had to do his work for him. I just wish the Robo-Rob had not malfunctioned.

_We flashback to the Robo-Rob smashing a pencil on a desk with a demented smile on its face, the other students staring at the weird display._

Clockwork: Anyway, it is time to check in with Danny and the others and their hunt for Vlad. Take it away TechnoRob.

TechnoRob: Ok readers, let's watch and see what happens in New York._ The scene changes to the city of New York, we find our heroes walking along the streets. They are heading towards the New York Stock Exchange, the financial capital of the world._

Danny: I wonder why no one has noticed were still in our fighting modes?

Alicia: This is New York, they have seen stranger things then us.

Sam: Whatever, we need to figure out where Vlad would hide the next clue.

Tucker: Well this might help, Vlad's company has a seat of the Exchange, maybe the clue is in the office there?

Danny: Its worth a shot, lets go. _Soon our heroes are in the offices of Vlad co. but waiting there is Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. _

Danny: Skulker! What are you doing here?

Skulker: You did not thing this would be easy did you?

Tucker: We sort of did.

Valerie: Less talking, more butt kicking.

_So the battle began, Skulker tried to destroy our heroes with his assortment of weapons, but he was no match for them. Soon he was defeated and sucked in to the Thermos._

Alex: Now that that is out of the way, we better find the next clue.

_They searched around the room for the clue, and then Alicia found it._

Alicia: Hey guys I found it.

Danny: What does it say?

Alicia: It says:

Clue #2

Well Daniel and friends you managed to find the second clue, but there are many more where that came from. The location of the next clue is a place everyone has heard of but few have ever been to. This island is famous for its unusual statues, that just happen to get a great view of the sea. You might what to bring some colored eggs to this island, now where is the next clue?

_Our heroes thought of it for a few minutes, and then Sam spoke up._

Sam: I think I know what he is talking about, he's talking about Easter Island.

Alicia: Are you sure?

Sam: Statues near the ocean, the painted eggs clue, its obvious he's talking about Easter Island.

Danny: Then lets go._ Danny and the others leave for Easter Island._

TechnoRob: Well it seems their back on the trail, back to you Clockwork

Clockwork: Thank you, now it is time for the chapter summery.

Well it looks as if Danny has accepted his new role as King of All Ghosts. With a new Ghost King things are about to get interesting. What could be next for our heroes, well the only way to find out is to read the next chapter of All Hail King Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Preparing for the New King

"Now then Danny, it is time to prepare for the ceremony where you will be crowned King." said Clockwork.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" said Danny.

"Nothing really, all you have to do is be crowned and then give a brief speech, the rest will be handled by me and some ghosts I have hired for the occasion, in fact here they come now." said Clockwork.

The Four ghosts be began to appear one by one as Clockwork introduced them.

"This is Victor Ghoulish, he is the best clothing designer in the Ghost Zone. He will be the one who will make your coronation outfit." said Clockwork.

"Hmm, I like the black and white theme, but jumpsuits are so last century." said Victor.

"What's wrong with jumpsuits?" said Danny.

"Next is a ghost you'll recognize, she is Dora of Aragon, and she will be the one decorating the hall where the coronation will take place." said Clockwork, as the dragon ghost stepped forth.

"Hello sir Danny, or should I say King Danny. It is a honor to help with your coronation, I hope that you will like my ideas." said Dora.

"I'm sure I will." said Danny.

"Yeah, but there better not be anything pink there." said Sam.

"Next is Sarah Spectroni, she will be handling the entertainment at your party." said Clockwork.

"Don't worry your majesty, I will make sure that your party is one that won't soon be forgotten." said Sarah.

"And last but not least is the…" said Clockwork, but then he was interrupted by Sam.

"You!" said Sam.

"You! The girl who doesn't understand the power of meat. Have you finally decided to forget your silly vegetarian ideas?" said the Lunch Lady.

Never you meat obsessed hag!" said Sam.

"Then…DINE ON MY FURY!" said the Lunch Lady as she and Sam got into a ghostly food fight.

The Lunch Lady was hurling pieces of meat at Sam, and Sam was using her magic powers to throw vegetables at the Lunch Lady. Soon Clockwork's tower was covered with food. Finally Danny and the others were able to get in the middle of the fight and stop it. They dragged the two combatants away from each other, trying to calm them down.

"Sam, calm down, your acting crazy." said Alicia as she tried to keep a hold on her.

"Yeah Sam, you really need to get over this hatred of the Lunch Lady." said Valerie.

"This isn't over! You hear me!" said Sam angrily.

"You better believe it you little punk!" said the Lunch Lady.

"Oh that's it, your going down." said Sam, breaking free of her friends.

"Bring it on hippie!" said the Lunch Lady as she broke free.

Just as it looked like they would start fighting again Danny stepped between the two ladies.

"Sam, Lunch Lady, stop this fighting right now." said Danny.

"But…" they both said at the same time, but Danny stopped them.

"No buts, there is no time to be fighting. If we have to get this coronation thing done then we need to work together. Now do you two think you can get along until it's over?" said Danny with command in his voice.

"Ok, if you say so your highness." said the Lunch Lady.

"Ok Danny, but you owe me. You have to go with me to my next gothic poem reading." said Sam.

"Of course, and afterward can we have a little alone time?" said Danny. (AN: He means kissing, just to let you know, their too young of that other kind of "alone time".)

"How could I say no?" said Sam, kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh, Danny could we get back to the preparations for the ceremony?" said Clockwork, his usual demeanor slipping for a moment.

"Oh right, so what is the Lunch Lady supposed to be doing?" said Danny.

"She will be providing the food for after the coronation, the ghosts expect that." said Clockwork.

"Now wait just one moment…" said Sam.

"Sam…" said Danny, a little aggravated.

"Fine, but there better be some kind of vegetable at the party." said Sam.

"Ok, what else do we have to do." said Danny.

"You have to return to your home and come up with your speech, we'll handle the rest. But be careful what you write Danny, because this speech is critical to how you will be received. This speech will show your people what kind of King you will be. I also suggest you tell your parents about this, they deserve to know." said Clockwork.

"Ok then, see you later Clockwork." said Danny.

"See you soon…your highness." said Clockwork.

So after the rest of our heroes said goodbye they took off for the Fenton Ghost Portal and home. As they flew Danny had a lot on his mind. Only a few hours ago he had been just a semi-normal kid, now he was going to be the ruler of an entire world. He knew that there would be a lot of changes to his life soon, and wondered if he would have the strength to handle them. Soon they were back in the Fenton's lab, where Danny's parents were waiting.

"Danny, Danni, where have you two been? We were worried sick." said Maddie.

"We were at Clockwork's, he had something important to tell me." said Danny.

"What did he tell you? Is it about a ghost invasion of some kind" said Jack.

"No, but it is big, but I think you might need to sit down first." said Danny.

Maddie and Jack looked concerned for a moment, then they sat down. Once they were seated Danny told them what Clockwork had told him, they took it well.

"You're the Who of What!" said Jack and Maddie, they're voices echoing off the walls.

"I'm the new King of all Ghosts." said Danny, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.

"B-but how? How is this possible?" said Maddie.

"I don't know, some ancient prophecy said that I was to be the next king." said Danny.

"Did you accept?" said Jack.

"I did, now before you get upset I'm going to tell you my reason. The Ghost Zone has been in chaos since the overthrow of Pariah Dark, and since it is a lot of ghosts come to Earth to escape it. But if it wasn't so chaotic, if it was a safer place to be, then maybe not as many ghosts would come to Earth. If I rule the Ghost Zone then I can make it safer, and keep the really bad ghosts in the Ghost Zone, so what do you say?" said Danny.

"Well, if it may keep ghosts in the Ghost Zone, then we support you." said Maddie.

"You do?" said Danny.

"Of course son, we would support you no matter what you decided. Besides who else can say they have a son who rules an entire dimension." said Jack.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." said Danny.

"Danny, don't you have to get started on that speech?" said Danni.

"Your right, I better get started right away." said Danny.

"And we'll help you too." said Sam.

"Thanks guys." said Danny.

As Danny and his friends went to his room, a few hundred miles away a certain crazed up fruit loop was getting some news from his flunky.

"Daniel is the Who of What!" yelled Vlad, his voice echoing in his cavernous castle. (AN: wow, everyone seems to have the same reaction to the news.)

"Its just like I said, the ghost child is the new King of All Ghosts." said Skulker, thankful he didn't have real ears.

"How! HOW!" yelled Vlad.

"It seems that the Ghost Writer discovered the prophecy when he was reading in his library, he then went and told everybody he could find." said Skulker.

"How are the other ghosts taking it?" said Spectra.

"They seem to be taking it well, most of them still remember how he saved the Ghost Zone from Vlad when he got the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. They also remember when he defeated the old King, Pariah Dark." said Skulker.

"This is terrible, I should be ruling the Ghost Zone, not that little brat." said Vlad.

Just then the Fright Knight entered the room, carrying a suitcase and heading for the portal.

"Fright Knight! What are you doing!" said Vlad.

"I am leaving lord Plasmius, I must go and serve the new King." said the Fright Knight.

"Oh no you don't." said Vlad, blocking the door.

The Fright Knight pushed Vlad out of the way and entered the portal. Vlad stood in shock that someone he thought loyal to him would leave just like that.

"Butter Biscuits! That brat has just cost me one of my best minions. I swear that I won't stand by as Daniel takes over everything." said Vlad.

"But what can we do Vlad dear?" said Spectra.

"I don't know, but I will think of something. Daniel better enjoy being King…while it lasts." said Vlad.

It was a few days later and Danny and his friends were just finishing up the speech he had to give. You know they have a saying that too many cooks spoil the soup, and it was as true now as at any other time.

"How about fore score and seven years ago?" said Tucker.

"Tucker, Abraham Lincoln already said that." said Valerie.

"How would they know?" said Tucker.

"Well maybe the ghost of Lincoln might be attending the coronation, did you think of that?" said Sam.

"No, I guess not." said Tucker.

"How about we put in something about good will and other crud like that." said Alicia.

"We did, in paragraph thirteen." said Danny.

"Oh, I forgot, it's been so long since we started, what are we up to now?" said Alicia.

"Chapter five and counting." said Alex.

"I hope they don't mind sitting around for a few days." said Danni.

"Guys, this is ridiculious, I can't say this whole thing in front of them." said Danny.

"Then what are you going to do, Clockwork said you had to give a speech." said Valerie.

"I was thinking of just speaking from my heart, it seems the best way to do it." said Danny.

"Well, its simple I'll give you that." said Alicia.

"I just hope it will work." said Danny.

It was at that moment that the familiar blue portal opened, and out floated Clockwork.

"Danny, it is time." said Clockwork.

"Ok, I am ready." said Danny.

And so Danny floated through the portal followed by his friends, ready to face whatever may happen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A message from Rob Phantom: Hello fellow Danny Phantom fans, I have something I have to say. Recently I've been thinking about the sort of mini chapters I write at the end of my stories. I regret to say that recently they have started to become harder and harder to write. They have started to become work, and I started writing to have fun. So I'm sorry to say that I have to stop doing them every chapter. I will do them when I feel the spirit to do it, but I just can't do it all the time anymore. Things like the hurt Vlad lever will still exist, but not be seen as often. I hope you can understand, and it is hard for me to make this decision. But I had a good run, 14 stories with the end of chapter mini chapters is a lot, but right now I just have to slow down a little. I hope you can understand, have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, or whatever holiday is special to you.

Please leave a review, it is the season for giving after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Ghost Boy who would be King

Danny and the others followed Clockwork until they reached a huge and ancient looking castle. It looked like it was from the middle ages and had a huge wall surrounding it.

"This is where the coronation will take place, and from where you shall rule the Ghost Zone." said Clockwork.

"And its only 100 feet from your clock tower why…?" said Valerie, as she pointed to the time ghost's lair.

"Because Danny might have some questions that need to be answered." said Clockwork.

"You only did it to keep an eye on him, didn't you?" said Alicia.

"Well uh…look! There's Victor, he'll take you to get your outfits." said Clockwork.

"Wait a minute? Outfits?" said Danni.

"Yes, I made clothing for all of you, you didn't think you could just go to something this important in your street clothes did you?" said Victor.

"Now what just one moment, I am not going to wear a dress. I already have enough trouble with my mother trying to put me into pretty pink dresses." said Sam as she remembered earlier that week.

_Flashback_

_We see Sam running through the halls of her house like a scared deer. She runs over the low tables and around corners to avoid the unspeakable horror that is following her._

"_Come on Sammie dear! Please put this on!" said Sam's mother, chasing her with a frilly pink dress of doom._

"_No! I've gone out with Danny before without dressing up, and I'm not about to start now!" said Sam._

"_But think how impressed he'll be, and his now powerful and well liked parents!" said her mom, commenting on how the Fenton's had saved the town/country/world several times._

"_They already like me the way I am!" Sam shouted back._

"_Well to bad, your not leaving dressed like that, now Eva!" said Sam's mom._

_Sam looked ahead to see one of the maids with a net. Thinking quickly she acted like there was no way out, and when the maid lunged at her with the net she dived under her and escaped. The poor maid kept going and accidentally caught Sam's mother in the net._

"_Ha! Better luck next time." said Sam as she ran out of the house._

"_One day I'm going to get you in a proper ladies dress!" said Sam's mom as she tried to get out of the net._

_End Flashback_

"Sounds like your mom is getting desperate." said Tucker.

"Nah, she started getting desperate a few months ago." said Sam.

"Madam I assure you that I would never force someone into something they did not like. Each of my outfits is designed to conform to the likes and personality of the person wearing them." said Victor.

"Plus you have to dress formally for this event, you don't want to ruin things do you?" said Clockwork (AN: Yay! The power of guilt!)

"Well, I guess not." said Sam.

"Good, now follow Victor and he will take you to dressing rooms and give you our clothes. I have to go and check on the rest of the festivities." said Clockwork.

So the Master of Time left and Victor took Danny and the others to a set of rooms near the back of the castle.

"Ok, your majesty go to this room, Tucker Foley and Alex Gladstone you go here. Sam Manson, Alicia Szivos and Valerie Grey go over here." said Victor.

So our heroes split up and entered the dressing rooms. After an hour or so they came back out. Danny was dressed as you would expect a king to be dressed. The jumpsuit that he normally wore was replaced by a well tailored shirt and a pair of some what baggy pants. On his hip was a belt with a sword in it, on his feet were boots. And to finish it off he had a cape hanging down form his shoulders, and of course everything was colored in black and white. (AN: I don't know why, but capes seem to work on royalty.)

"So, what do you think?" said Victor.

"I like it." said Danny.

"And the rest of you, what do you think of your outfits?" said Victor.

"I like it." said Valerie. Looking down at her red and Yellow dress. It had one addition you would not find on a dress, a sword and gun holster, hidden of course. It seems that when he said the outfits reflected the person he was not kidding.

"Yeah, their really nice, and the fit perfectly." said Alicia, whose dress was black and red, with a full length skirt, corset top, and had the added addition of a scabbard to hold her magic staff.

"I like it, I like it a lot." said Tucker, who was dressed like he was in the episode Beauty Marked. But with some pockets to hold his PDA's

"Yeah, these clothes are really cool." Said Alex. Whose new clothing had a shirt, cloak, pants and boots in red and green, also it had a place to hold his magic staff as well.

"I don't usually wear dresses, this feels weird." said Danni, whose dress was black and white like Danny's, it was like one of those medieval dresses, but without the stupid pointy hat.

"I assure you that you look fabulous." said Victor.

"Ok then, if you say so." said Danni.

"And finally, you young lady, do you have any objections to my design?" said Victor.

"Well actually, I really like it." said Sam, who looked down at her new dress. It was black and purple with a gothic style to it. It had a purple skirt that reached the floor, and a corset top like Alicia's only it was black with a purple rose design on it. On her arms was a pair of fingerless gloves that went up to her arms. The only thing that was the same was her make up, and the skull earrings she had been wearing.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Victor.

"What do you think Danny?" said Sam.

"I think you look beautiful." said Danny, blushing.

"Thanks Danny." Said Sam, blushing a little.

"Ok then, if everyone is satisfied with their outfits, I think it is almost time for the coronation." said Victor.

Victor handed them off to a bunch of attendents, which directed them to the Grand Hall of the Ghost Zone. On the way there they ran into a familiar ghost, the Fright Knight.

"Fright Knight! What are you doing here?" said Danny, who got ready to fight.

"I have come to serve you your majesty." said the Fright Knight.

"What? I thought you were working for Plasmius?" said Sam.

"I was my lady, but when I heard of the ascendance to the throne of his highness, I left to serve him, as is my duty." said the Fright Knight.

"So, just because Danny is now King you have to serve him?" said Alicia.

"Insolent whelp, do not refer to the King in such a common manner!" said the Fright Knight, looking agitated.

"Its ok, she's my friend, she can call me what ever she wants." said Danny.

"As you will it your majesty." said the Fright Knight.

"Danny, do you think it is a wise idea to have him here, he did work for Vlad." said Valerie.

"I think so. Fright Knight?" said Danny.

"Yes your highness?" said the Fright Knight.

"You have come here only to because your duty said you had to, and for no other reason?" said Danny.

"Yes my lord, it is my duty to serve the King of this realm, and you are the new King, therefore I must serve you." said the Fright Knight.

"That sounds like a good enough reason, ok, I believe you." said Danny.

"You believe him, why?" said Tucker.

"Yes I do, he sounds sincere enough, and from what I have seen he is not a practically dishonorable guy. He really does believe it is his duty." said Danny. "Plus if he were to try anything I think we could kick his butt." he whispered to his friends so the Fright Knight could not hear.

"Thank you your majesty, you will not regret this." said the Fright Knight.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Grand Hall." said Dora as she walked up to them, with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, we just stopped for a moment to talk, we'll be there in a moment." said Danny.

"Ok, but hurry your highness, we can't keep the crowd waiting." said Dora as she ran back.

"I guess its time to face them." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, we got your back." said Sam.

"Thanks guys." said Danny.

"They walked down the hall until they came to a huge door. Two ghost guards were standing next to it, and as our heroes approached they opened the doors for them. As they entered they saw that the hall was full of ghosts. As Danny walked he could feel them all staring at him, as he looked out at them he could see a mixture of happiness, fear, and anger. One can only wonder as to what was going through their minds as they watched this half ghost, this very powerful ghost, this kid, about to accept the throne of their world.

"Oh man, I never thought there would be this many." Thought Danny as he walked on.

Danny could sense his friends falling back as they were directed to their seats. Finally it was just him. He looked ahead to see the throne and floating next to it was Clockwork, with a crown in his hand. Danny walked up to the throne and stopped in front of Clockwork, as he knelt down Clockwork began to speak.

"My fellow ghosts, we are gathered here today for a momentous occasion. Today a new king will be crowned and a new era will begin. For to long has this world been in chaos and disorder, but with this new king let us hope for an end to the turmoil. Danny do you swear to uphold the laws of the Ghost Zone?" said Clockwork.

"I do." said Danny.

"And do you promise to protect this world?" said Clockwork.

"I do." said Danny.

"Then by the powers given to me as the last member of the ancient ghost council I hereby crown you the new King of all Ghosts." said Clockwork.

And so the master of time put the crown on Danny's head and bid him to rise. They then turned to face the crowd.

"All hail King Danny Phantom!" said Clockwork, which was followed by a cheer from most of the crowd. It was now time for Danny's speech.

"Now many of you know who I am, some of do not. Some of you may have a good opinion of me, and some of do not. I am here today to tell you that no matter what you may think I will treat you all the same. I promise that I will treat all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone with fairness and justice. I will punish those who try to harm others, but I will not punish ghosts for no good reason like some people I could name." said Danny, in the back Walker steamed at this last comment.

"I promise to defend those who can not defend themselves and to make this world a safer place for all. I can not promise that I will be perfect, or that I won't make mistakes. But I do promise to rule to the best of my ability and to do what is right." said Danny as he finished.

For a few moments the crowd just sat there, and just as Danny was starting to worry someone started clapping. After them another started to clap, then another and another. Soon the whole room was clapping and cheering. Danny was relieved that they had liked his speech. But meanwhile in the way back a certain group of ghosts was not very happy.

"This is not good, with that brat ruling the Ghost Zone I can't enforce my rules the way I want too." said Walker.

"Yes, and he'll probably make it so I can't hunt the way I want to any more." said Skulker.

"That brat dares to control us in such a way, I Technus will not allow it." said Technus.

"But what can we do? You hear the cheers their giving him." said Walker.

"Gentleman, I think I may have a solution to your promise." said a Voice.

They turned around to see Vlad and Spectra appear behind them.

"What do you mean Plasmius?" said Walker.

"I mean I have a way to make sure King Danny's reign is short and…unpleasant." said Vlad.

Walker and the others thought on what Vlad had said for a moment. They all hated the fact that Danny now ruled their world and ruined their fun. But they had no idea how to defeat him, but Vlad seemed to have an idea.

"Plasmius, I think we have a partnership." said Walker as she shock the evil halfa's hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Sorry for being so late with this chapter, but I had some bad writers block. Anyway to make up for it I'm going to pull the hurt Vlad lever (And because Vlad deserves to be punished for his evil in the story). _Rob Pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad sitting peacefully in his study. _

Vlad: Aw! Its so good to sit in my study after a hard of exploiting fools. _But little did he know that his peaceful day was about to come to a sudden end. Suddenly a trap door opens and Vlad and the chair fall through._

Vlad: Ahhhh! _Vlad fell until flew out a hole in his wall and landed in a dumpster. After he fell in a bunch of garbage rained down on his head._

Vlad: Argh! Bleck! This is horrible! _And its about to get a lot worse, for the legendary Fluffy Army of Doom was ready to visit doom on his crazed up fruit loop head. _

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _Then the visited pain and humiliation on Vlad's head. His girly cries echoed throughout the land, and there was much rejoicing _

Rob: I hope that that makes up for being late with the new chapter.

Ember: I think it just might.

Rob: Anyway, until next time fellow Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Danny's First Day as King

It was the next day, the party had ended a while ago and Danny and his friends had returned to the human world for some rest. Danny had been well received by most of the ghosts, which was all well and good, but he still had no idea what being King meant. Danny, unfortunately, was going to get a not so welcomed reminder of that very soon.

It was mourning in the city of Amity Park and the sun was just rising over the horizon. Danny Fenton, half ghost, hero, and now king of all ghosts was sleeping peacefully in his bed, that is until the sun began to hit his eyes. He tried to ignore it but the evil sun ray was winning. Finally Danny decided to open his eyes, and when he did another pair of green eyes was staring back at him.

"Ahhh!" yelled Danny in shock, so much so that he fell off the bed, taking his bedding with him.

He quickly got up to face the ghost, but before he could do anything it spoke.

"Good morrow your majesty, is there anything I may do for you this fine day?" said the ghost.

"Uh, who are you?" said Danny.

"I am your royal attendant, my name is Maryland." said the female ghost.

She looked like a typical medieval style ghost, with long red hair, blue skin, and green eyes.

"My royal attendant?" said a confused Danny.

"Yes, it is my job to serve you and cater to your every whim." said Maryland.

As Danny stood there taking in all this new information his parents burst through the door, ectoguns at the ready.

"Danny! We heard you screaming, is anything wrong?" said Jack.

"Look! A ghost!" said Maddie, instantly they had their guns trained on her.

"No, no! It's ok, she's not dangerous." said Danny.

"Oh, sorry about that." said Maddie, as they lowered their weapons.

"It is alright mother of the King, I should have made my presence here clear to you." said Maryland.

"Danny, what exactly is she doing here?" said Jack, still a little suspicious.

"Believe it or not she is here to serve me. Apparently she is my royal attendant." said Danny.

"Really? Is this part of being a King?" said Jack.

"I guess so." said Danny.

"Well from now on tell us when strange ghosts are going to show up in our house. Now get dressed its Monday and you have school in a little while." said Maddie as they left

"Oh man, I forgot about that, well I guess I better get ready, I won't be able to go to back to sleep after that little wake up call." said Danny.

Danny walked to the bathroom to take a shower, as he was walking he noticed that Maryland was following him.

"Uh, can I help you." said Danny.

"No, the question is there anything I can help you with, a King must not sully his hands preparing himself for the day, that is the job for his servants." said Maryland.

"No really, I can handle that by myself." said Danny.

"Are you sure you majesty?" said Maryland.

"I'm sure." said Danny.

"Can I still wait outside in case you need anything when you are done?" said Maryland.

"Uh, sure, I guess." said Danny.

So Danny continued to the bathroom (Exciting, isn't it?). As he was just about to reach it Danni raced by and grabbed the door handle.

"Sorry bro, I get to use the bathroom first." said Danni.

"What! But you take forever!" said Danny.

"Well tough, I'm a girl and we need more time to get ready, so I'm using it first." said Danni.

"His majesty said he will be using it first." said Maryland, her voice taking on a dark tone.

Suddenly the sweet and helpful ghost started to get angry and scary. It was the sort of look that said I'm about to rip you into tiny pieces, then burn those pieces, then nuke the ashes. Danni and Danny were really shocked at this, and Danni visible got paler

"Uh, I think I'll let you use the bathroom first." said Danni, who then ran down the hall, leaving Danny to deal with the enraged ghost.

"Maryland, calm down, it's not a big deal." said Danny.

"But your majesty, she dared to contradict you, no one has that right." said Maryland.

"Well she's my sister, and she technically does have that right, its just part of dealing with siblings." said Danny.

"But your majesty…" said Maryland, who seemed more then a little confused.

"No buts, not please don't do that again, my mom doesn't like battles in her house." said Danny.

"Yes you majesty." said Maryland.

"Good, also could you call me Danny, I'm a little uncomfortable being called majesty all the time." said Danny.

"Yes your majes…I mean yes Danny." said Maryland.

"Thank you, now I have to get ready for school." said Danny, he then entered the bathroom.

As he prepared for the day Maryland floated out in the hallway, she had many thoughts going around in her mind but stuck out. In all her years she had never served a monarch that was so strange.

"Hmm, I have a feeling things are only going to get stranger." thought Maryland as she waited for Danny.

Soon Danny was dressed for school, but it took a little longer after he had to find Danni and explain things, and insist to Maryland that he could dress himself. As Danny was about to leave the house he noticed that Maryland was following him.

"Uh Maryland, I hate to say this but you can't follow me to school." said Danny.

"But maje…I mean Danny, what if you need me for anything?" said Maryland.

"I can handle myself just fine at school, you don't need to worry.

"But Danny…" said Maryland.

"No, there are too many people at school and it would cause a panic, I don't want them to see you, understand?" said Danny.

"Yes Danny." said Maryland.

Danny left the house for another day of school, little did he know that things were going to get worse. It seems that Maryland had found a loop hole in what he said.

"He said he didn't want them to see me, but they can't see me if I'm invisible." thought Maryland as she invisibly followed Danny, just out of the range of his ghost sense.

Danny joined the rest of his friends in front of the school with 20 minutes to spare before class, as luck would have it they were the only ones still outside. As he walked up Sam noticed that something was wrong.

"Danny are you ok? You seem worried." said Sam.

"I had a rough mourning." said Danny.

"Care to elaborate?" said Alicia.

"Well when I woke up this mourning there was a ghost staring me in the face." said Danny.

"Oh, did the fight go badly?" said Sam.

"No, there actually was no fight. The ghost that showed up today was actually one of my servants, and showed up to serve me because I'm the new Ghost King." said Danny.

"I take it there were a few problems." said Tucker.

"I'll say, first she sacred me out of bed, second she scared Danni when we were arguing, third she tried to follow me to school, and the worst part is she tried to do everything for me, she even tried to follow me into the bathroom." said Danny.

"WHAT!" said Sam, instantly enraged at the ghost she had yet to meet.

"Calm down Sam, nothing happened, I ordered her to stay out of the bathroom, and I don't think she even has any attraction to me, she's just doing her job." said Danny.

"Fine, but if she tries to pull anything like that again she's better find a far away place to hide, before I find her." said Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, you're the only person I care about." said Danny as he gave her a little kiss.

"I may need a little more convincing." said Sam, Danny then smiled and kissed her some more. (AN: Thank goodness Mr. Lancer isn't around, he would have a heart attack, then we would be stuck with the Literature Ghost.)

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds of loserville." said Dash as he and his posse approached our heroes.

"Yeah, would look so cute if you weren't nerds." said Paulina.

"Leave us alone Dash." said Valerie.

"Yeah, don't you have to go evolve or something." said Alex.

"Oh that's it, I'm going to pound all you losers, starting with Fenturd here!" said Dash, who grabbed Danny by the collar.

A little ways away Maryland saw what was happening and was instantly enraged.

"How dare those urchins lay a hand on the King, I have to save him!" said Maryland, and like a flash she was off.

Dash was about to bring his fist down on Danny's head when all of a sudden he was knocked down. As he was he let go of Danny and he landed on his back. Dash and his gang looked up to see the Maryland, the same look she had given Danni earlier was on her face.

"You! How dare you lay a hand on his most royal majesty!" said Maryland.

"Ahhh! It's a ghost, and it's apparently crazy!" said Paulina.

"Alicia, Sam, Alex do something quick!" whispered Danny.

Alicia, Sam, and Alex nodded their heads, Alicia pulled out some sleeping powder that knocked them out, and Sam cast a memory erasing spell so they wouldn't remember what happened. Alex used his powers to restrain Maryland so that she could not attack, then Danny went up to talk to her.

"Maryland, what are you doing here? I said that you could come to school with me." said Danny.

"You didn't say that my lord, you only said you didn't want me to be seen, so I followed you invisibly." said Maryland.

"Darn, I did say that, well what I meant was that I did not want you following me to school. It is very, very, very, VERY important that no one finds out I am part ghost or the Ghost King, got that?" said Danny.

"Yes your majesty." said Maryland.

"Ok, good, now go back to my house and wait there till I get back home, and please call me Danny." said Danny.

"Yes Danny." said Maryland, and then she was gone.

"I hope that was the last of that." said Danny.

"We can only hope." said Valerie, and then the first warning bell rang.

"I guess its time for class, coming Sam?" said Alicia to Sam, who was staring at the unconscious Dash and others.

"I'll be there in a little bit." said Sam.

Alicia just shrugged her shoulders and followed the rest of our heroes into the school, leaving Sam outside. Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a permanent black marker, and with an evil grin got to work on a little "drawing" project. After looking at her handy work she left and entered the school, chuckling to herself. She managed to make it to class just as the last bell rang and join her friends.

"Sam, what took you so long?" said Danny.

"Oh, I just had something in needed to take care of before I came to class." said Sam.

"What was it…?" began Danny, but was interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton, I would appreciate it if you and Miss Manson would pay attention to the lesson." said Mr. Lancer.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." said Danny and Sam.

"Good, now as I was saying the works of Mark Twain are…" said Mr. Lancer, but then the door opened and in walked Dash and the others.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Lancer." said Dash, trying to act innocent.

"Yes, well don't let it…happen…again…The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Fin! What did you do to your faces?!" said Mr. Lancer.

"What are you talking about sir?" said Paulina as she took out a compact mirror.

When she looked at her face she screamed in shock. Someone had taken a marker and draw glasses, fake wrinkle lines, and a mustache on her face. Dash, Kwan and Star also had goofy things drawn on their faces.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" said Mr. Lancer, getting angry.

"No, we didn't do this." said Dash.

"A likely story, now I want you four to head to the principals office and wait their for you punishment." said Mr. Lancer.

The four sulking teens left the room and headed towards the principals office. In the back of the room Sam was laughing as quietly as she could at them.

"Let me guess, you did that to them?" whispered Danny.

"Maybe." whispered Sam.

"You know that is wrong to do such a thing to people we use our magic on." whispered Alicia.

"I guess." whispered Sam sadly.

"But it was funny, wrong, but very funny." whispered Alicia.

"I thought so too." whispered Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, Ms. Szivos, please be quite or you will be joining your fellow students in the principals office." said Mr. Lancer.

Danny and the others clammed up and Mr. Lancer went on with his lesson. Unfortunately he did not get far into it when there was another distraction, of the ghostly kind. As Lancer was about to write down a point on the board a ghost came thru the ceiling. The class instantly saw the ghost and began to panic, the ghost was…was…

"The Fright Knight!" said Danny.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: What is the Fright Knight doing at the school, well you'll have to wait to the next chapter.

Ember: You do know that the readers are going to flatten you for leaving them at a cliff hanger like that?

Rob: I know, but fortunately the defense shield is up. _Scene cuts to Danny standing in front of the door to the control room._

Ember: Uh, I think we may need a little more then that.

Rob: Right! We need to put Danni out there as well, her adorableness will surely defeat any attacker.

Ember: Ok, while I try to get Rob to set up a better security system, please review, if you don't Danni will cry, and if you still don't she'll put in a headlock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Danny's First Day as King Part Two

"The Fright Knight!" said Danny.

"Your Majesty, I have something that needs your immediate attention." said the Fright Knight.

"Sense and Sensibility! What is going on here?" said the exasperated Mr. Lancer.

"Guys, do something!" said Danny.

Thinking quickly Alicia cast a freeze spell that froze Mr. Lancer and the other students in place. Then Sam cast a memory eraser spell so they would not remember what had happened. Alex then cast a spell that would make it look like things were normal in class to those looking through the windows, with that done Danny turned to the Fright Knight.

"What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of class!" said the irritated Danny.

"I have something for you that is of the most critical importance." said the Fright Knight.

"What? What is it that is so important?" said Danny.

"Which paper do you want to use for your royal proclamations?" said the Fright Knight, holding two pieces of paper.

"That's it? The reason you came here and caused my whole class to panic, is for me to pick out a stupid style of paper?" said Danny, getting angry.

"But your highness, it is important that you pick out the right kind of paper for your royal proclamations. You want to be taken seriously by your subjects." said The Fright Knight.

"Oh all right, I pick the left one." said Danny.

"Excellent choice your majesty." said the Fright Knight, and then he was gone.

"Ok, that was weird." said Tucker.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about today." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure it'll get better." said Valerie.

But she was wrong; the rest of that morning was terrible for Danny. At least once per class a ghost would come in and disturb the class, and Sam, Alicia and Alex would have to use their magic to fix it. They came in asking for guidance in the most trivial of things, such as curtain colors, carpet placement, and flower arrangement. By lunch time Danny was at the end of his rope and Alicia, Sam and Alex were all but wiped out.

"Would you like to take back your earlier comment Valerie?" said Danny.

"Ok, so maybe things aren't any better, but at least school will be over soon." said Valerie.

"I hope so, I don't think I can cast another spell." said Alicia.

"Same here, I we have to I think we'll pass out" said Sam.

"I hear that." said Alex.

But because fate is cruel another ghost showed up, it was the Fright Knight again. The kids in the cafeteria began to panic and scream at the sight of the ghost.

"Your majesty, I have something that needs your attention." said The Fright Knight.

"Why is that ghost talking to Fenton?" said one of the kids, this caused all the kids to look at Danny and his friends.

"Guys…" said Danny in a tired voice.

"Ok, one last time." said Alicia.

So the three magical humans used their powers to cast another set of spells, like the last ones. After this was done they promptly collapsed on to the floor.

"I guess they really were about to pass out." said Tucker.

"Are they ok?" said Danny, Valerie went over to check them.

"Yeah, their just knocked out is all." said Valerie after checking their pulses.

"Good, now to take care of this." said Danny as he turned to face the Fright Knight.

"Your Majesty, there is something that needs your immediate attention." said The Fright Knight.

"What is it this time, silverware placement, how tall the guards hats should be, what tables to place flowers on?" said Danny, really annoyed.

"Well now that you mention it…" said the Fright Knight, but he was stopped by Danny.

"No! No more! I am getting sick of having you guys come to me in the middle of school and causing a panic!" yelled Danny.

"But your majesty, it is you who is to make all the decisions of how the Kingdom is run." said the Fright Knight.

"But I'm also a kid with a secret identity, and I can't have you guys coming to me for everything or everyone will find out my secret!" yelled Danny.

"But your majesty…" said the Fright Knight.

"No buts, unless it's a really big emergency I don't want you or anyone to bother me during school, got it?" said Danny, the hint of a threat of bodily harm in his voice.

"Yes your highness." said the Fright Knight, and then he left.

"Well now that that is over maybe things will be peaceful." said Danny.

"I hope so, because I don't think we can fix it if another ghost shows up." said Valerie, and then our remaining heroes took Sam, Alicia and Alex to the nurse. Well, except Tucker, who fears nurses and hospitals.

The rest of the day was uneventful, our heroes were not bothered by anymore unwanted visitors. Soon it was the end of the day and our heroes were going home, as they walked along they talked about what had happened that day.

"That has to be one of our more stressful days." said Tucker.

"Tell me about it." said Alicia, who along with Sam and Alex had just gotten out of the nurses office for their "bad reaction" to the cafeteria food.

"Yeah, it's not everyday we have a dozen ghosts visit us in a few hours who don't want to kill us." said Sam.

"Although I think Danny may have wanted to hurt some of them, you were really mad at the Fright Knight when he showed up." said Valerie.

"I know, I sort of feel bad about that, but they were really starting to tick me off. I had to do something about it." said Danny, feeling bad about the temper he had shown

"Can't say I blame you, but you did handle it well." said Alex.

"Yeah, a weaker person would have gone off and beaten those poor ghosts for just doing their job. You should a lot of restraint." said Sam.

"I guess I did, but I was tempted." said Danny.

"But you didn't, and that's what counts." said Sam.

"Thanks Sam, I needed to hear that." said Danny, he then gave he a kiss.

Our heroes continued along on their way to Danny's house, where they would complete the daily torture known as Lancer's homework. They entered Danny's house and after being greeted by his parents and his sister, who had been home sick, they walked up the stairs. Danny opened the door to his room and floating there was Maryland.

"Your majesty, you have returned." said Maryland.

"Uh, yeah, so how have things been while I was gone?" said Danny.

"I have been most busy cleaning your room for your return, I hope that it meets with you're approval." said Maryland.

"Yeah, you did a good job." said Danny, amazed at the fact she had cleaned his very messy room in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you your majesty." said Maryland.

It was at that moment that the Fright Knight appeared in the room, quickly followed by Jack and Maddie who had seen him enter the house through the Fenton Portal.

"Danny! The Fright Knight is here!" said Jack as he pointed the Jack-o-Nine Tails at the ghost in question.

"It's ok, he doesn't work for Vlad anymore, and he's on our side now." said Danny.

"Is there any other ghosts we should know about that have switched sides?" said Maddie.

"No, not at the moment." said Danny.

Jack and Maddie left to go work on their inventions, leaving Danny to deal with the Fright Knight.

"Ok Fright Knight, what do you want?" said Danny.

"As per your orders I have waited till the end of your daily educational activities to speak with you. I have come to inform you that it is now time for you to exercise the duties of the King and run the affairs of the Ghost Zone." said the Fright Knight.

"I did say that, well I guess since I promised I would I guess I have to." said Danny.

"But Danny, what about Lancer's homework?" said Tucker.

"It'll have to wait." said Danny.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, I think so." said Danny.

"Even so, I think maybe one of us should go with you. Up until a little while ago you were the enemy to most ghosts, some of them might not be very happy with you being King." said Valerie.

"I'll go with him." said Sam.

"Really Sam, you don't mind?" said Danny.

"Nah, someone has to watch your back." said Sam.

"Come your highness, we must make haste to the castle." said the Fright Knight.

So after telling his parents where he would be, Danny and Sam followed the Fright Knight to the castle. Once there they were immediately taken to the throne room and Danny was told to sit down on the throne, with Sam to the side of him.

"The King will now hear disputes and other cases." said the Fright Knight.

"What, but I've never heard cases before." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll help you." said Sam.

The first one was a middle age looking ghost with green hair, pale white skin, and was dressed in a prisoners outfit.

"This one was caught by Walker's officers, he is charged with the crime of jaywalking between the hours of 3:00-2:00 P.M." said the Fright Knight.

"What? That makes no sense." said Danny.

"It's how Walker wrote the rule." said the Fright Knight.

"Yeah, well it's a dumb rule." said Sam.

"Hold your tongue wench." said the Fright Knight.

"Actually I have to agree with her, that is a stupid rule, now let him go." said Danny.

"As you wish your highness." said the Fright Knight.

The guards removed the chains restricting the prisoners hands and he rubbed the sore spot where they were.

"Bless you King Danny." said the ghost, and then he left as fast as he could.

"Wow, it felt good to help that guy." said Danny.

"See, I told you you'd do ok." said Sam.

After that several more ghosts were brought in to see Danny. After a while he noticed a pattern forming, all of them had been arrested for breaking Walker's unfair and confusing rules. They were brought in for standing on the wrong foot, for not having matching socks, for being near a floating rock, for not being near a floating rock. All of these ghosts were brought before him, and Danny let go all the ones that had done nothing wrong but run into Walker. At the end of the session Danny was very angry at a certain ghost warden.

"I can't believe this, almost all of the people I saw today were brought here for violating one of Walker's stupid rules." said Danny.

"I know, this is ridiculous. He can't keep doing this, it's not right." said Sam.

"This has to stop now." said Danny, then the Fright Knight came up to them.

"Your Highness, it is time for you to issue Proclamations and summon subjects to appear before you." said the Fright Knight.

"And I know just the guy I want to see, bring Walker here now." said Danny.

The Fright Knight bowed his head and then flew off, a short while later he came back with Walker.

"Sire, I have brought the ghost you requested to see." said the Fright Knight.

"Hello pu…I mean your highness." said Walker clearly unhappy with referring to Danny in that way.

"Hello Walker, there's something I think we need to talk about." said Danny.

"And what would that be your majesty?" said Walker, piling as much scorn and mockery as he could on the last word.

"I just had an interesting few hours, I had two dozen ghosts come before me, and do you know why?" said Danny.

"No your highness." said Walker.

"They were all here because they broke one or more of your rules that is why." said Danny.

"They were all convicted of their crimes, so I don't where the problem is." said Walker.

"The problem is that your rules make no sense, half of them go against another rule in the book. Your whole rule book is designed so you can arrest anyone for anything, of course I should know this from experience." said Danny.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" said Walker.

"Well first off, I'm going to overhaul that stupid book of yours and remove all the junk, then we'll see were we go from there." said Danny.

"I will never let you touch my rule book!" said Walker, clearly enraged that someone would even dare think of it.

"You seem to forget, I'm your boss now, and I am going to fulfill my promise to rule this world justly, do I make myself clear?" said Danny.

"Yes your majesty." said Walker, venom in his voice.

The ghost warden then turned and left, steaming the whole way. After he was gone Danny and Sam burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?" said Danny.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to explode." said Sam.

"You know, I think I could get to like this job, Fright Knight what's next?" said Danny.

As Danny sat in the throne room waiting for what was next on his schedule, a certain ghost warden was flying back to his prison and he was angry.

"How dare that punk tell me that my rules are junk. He may be King but he is still the same stupid kid." said Walker out loud.

"It seems that the boy King has gotten under your skin." said a voice, then Vlad Plasmius floated out from behind a rock.

"You were right, that brat is going to ruin everything. Compassion, fairness, kind deeds, that is not how to keep this place in order." said Walker.

"Then we better make sure that young Daniel doesn't have enough time to ruin things." said Vlad.

"What do you have planned?" said Walker.

"You'll see soon enough, and Daniel won't know what hit him." said Vlad, and then the two ghosts left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: I dislike Vlad with a great intensity right now.

Ember: Well there's only one way to fix that.

Rob: Yep, pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We find ourselves in Vlad's castle where the evil half ghost is once again plotting the downfall of our heroes. (You think he would have given up by now.)_

Vlad: Once Daniel and his foolish friends enter the movie theater, the giant anti-magic and anti-ghost chainsaws will fly out of the walls, cutting them to ribbons.

Spectra: But what if they duck?

Vlad: Uh, maybe a trap door of some kind? _Then suddenly Vlad is hit is hit by a wreaking ball._

Vlad: Ahhhh! _Vlad was sent flying through the air and into the main factory of International Pointy Stabby Things Inc._

Vlad: Ow! Yic! Aiii! Mommy! _Vlad fell through the factory, then down a garbage chute and into a dumpster._

Vlad: I will get you for this Rob Phantom. _You'll never get me Vlad, and here's the Fluffy Army of Doom to prove it!_

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _Then Vlad is attacked by the Fluffy Army of Doom, and they rain doom down upon his doomed head._

Rob: Sorry this chapter is so late, I have a lot of work this semester so it's hard to find time to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but until then please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Bad Day to be the King

We rejoin our story several hours later in the home of Vlad Masters, A.K.A Vlad Plasmius. The first halfa and most evil halfa on Earth was playing host to a group of ghosts, ghosts who were most dissatisfied with their new Kings rule.

"That whelp said I could not hunt in the Ghost Zone anymore!" said Skulker.

"He said that I could not try to take over the Earth anymore, and to stop shouting to the heavens, the barbarian!" said Technus, the two ghosts having just arrived from talking with Danny.

"You think you have it bad, that punk said he was going to change my rule book, My Rule Book!" yelled Walker.

"What a tragic loss." said Skulker sarcastically.

"You want to repeat that punk?" said Walker menacingly.

"No, I would prefer to fight." said Skulker, getting into a battle stance.

Just as they were about to start the fight Vlad spoke up.

"Gentlemen, there is no need for this conflict. We have other matters to attended to, namely the annoying brat Danny Phantom." said Vlad.

The two ghosts grumbled but sat down, and then Vlad began to explain why they were there and for what purpose.

"Gentleman, I have called you here to reveal my plan to destroy reign of Daniel over the Ghost Zone." said Vlad.

"How are we going to do that? The ghosts love him." said Skulker.

"Yes, they think he is, as the kids say, funky fresh." said Technus.

"Ah, but what if they didn't like him, what if they hated him, believed that he was leading them to ruin?" said Vlad.

"What do you mean?" said Walker.

"What I mean is that you three will cause a reign of chaos and destruction in the Ghost Zone. Daniel being the young and naïve child he is will not be able to handle the weight of his responsibility and will fall." said Vlad.

"That sounds good, what do you want us to do?" said Walker.

"Well, first you Walker will release your prisoners into the Ghost Zone." said Vlad.

"What! That's insane!" said Walker.

"Exactly, Daniel will have a incredibly difficult time dealing with all those escaped prisoners." said Vlad.

"I don't like it, but if it will get rid of that punk then ok." said Walker.

"Next, you Skulker will release your horde of vicious animals on the unsuspecting ghosts." said Vlad.

"Which ones? The really vicious ones or the regular vicious ones?" said Skulker.

"Why not all of them?" said Vlad.

"That sounds like a great idea." said Skulker with a evil grin.

"What about me? What should I, Technus, master of technology do?" said Technus.

"Nothing much, just release some of your technological creations into the Ghost Zone, like the hunter destroyer bots." said Vlad.

"Ok, I, Technus, will get right on that." said Technus.

"Go, do you all understand the plan?" said Vlad, the ghosts nodded their heads.

"Good, Daniel won't know what hit him, Mwhahaha!" said Vlad, his evil cackles ringing off the walls.

The Next Day

It was the next day and Danny and the others were walking to school. Danny had had a tough time the other day, he soon found out that being King was no walk in the park. He had spent a good deal of time trying to sort out the problems the ghosts had. On the plus side he did have Sam to help him, and he had managed to pass a law forbidding ghosts from attacking Amity Park. So over all it was not a bad day, but little did Danny realize that today would be worse, much worse.

"So Danny, how was your first day of being King?" said Alicia.

"It was exhausting, I never saw so much paper work in my life, and that's not including rewriting Walker's rule book. That alone is going to take three weeks, but at least I had Sam to help me, I would have been lost without her." said Danny.

"You know it." said Sam jokingly.

"Well hopefully things will be better today." said Alex.

But as soon as he finished that sentence Danny's ghost sense went off as the Fright Knight appeared before them.

"Your majesty something horrible is happening in the Ghost Zone." said the Fright Knight.

"What is it? What happened?" said Danny, a serious expression on his face.

"There has been a disaster at Walker's prison, hundreds of dangerous criminals have escaped and are reeking havoc." said the Fright Knight.

"That's terrible." said Danny.

"Not only that, but it appears that the prisoners have also freed the wild ghost animals from Skulker's lair and they too are causing chaos. Oh, and one more thing." said the Fright Knight.

"Why do I have the feeling it's going to only get worse?" said Alicia.

"It also appears that a bunch of robots have escaped Technus's lair and…" said the Fright Knight, but he was interrupted.

"…are causing chaos, aren't they?" said Valerie.

"Yes, actually they are." said the Fright Knight.

"Don't you hate it when we're right?" said Valerie.

"Oh yeah, especially at moments like this." said Alicia.

"Majasty, I beseech you, I know that you have to get to your daily educational activities, but your people need you, please your majesty." said the Fright Knight.

"Of course we'll help." said Danny.

"But what about school?" said Alex.

"We'll just have to figure a way out of it." said Danny.

"Wait, I think I have a plan, Tucker do you still have that voice changer on your PDA?" said Sam.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" said Tucker.

"Because Danny's dad is about to get us out of school." said Sam with a mischievous grin on her face.

Mr. Lancer was sitting at his desk in Casper High getting some last minute work done. Suddenly the phone began to ring, and the overweight teacher grumbled as he picked up the phone. This call would delay him from filling in for the math teacher, who had broken their leg. Sometimes Lancer thought he was the only teacher in the whole school, with that thought Mr. Lancer answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Mr. Lancer." said Mr. Lancer.

"Hello Mr. Lancer, this is Jack Fenton, father of Danny Fenton. I'm just calling to tell you that Danny and his friends won't becoming in today because they were infected by a ghost virus." said Jack.

"War and Peace! I hope it isn't serious." said Mr. Lancer.

"No, it's not serious, but they will have to be placed under observation for 24 hours." said Jack.

"Well I better tell the other parents about this." said Mr. Lancer, but Jack spoke up.

"No need Mr. Lancer, I already told them about it, there's nothing to worry about." said Jack.

"Ok, if you say so, I'll have someone bring them their homework, I hope to see Danny and his friends tomorrow." said Mr. Lancer, and then he hung up.

On the other end of the line Danny removed the head set he had been talking into.

"Good job Tucker, the voice changer worked great, Lancer really thought I was my dad." said Danny.

"Naturally, this baby is state of the art." said Tucker.

"Ok, now that we're out sick for the day, its time to kick some butt." said Danny.

Our heroes got into their fighting forms and headed for Fenton Works. Fortunately for them Danny's parents were out at the grocery store, the only person at home was Danni, who was home sick. Danny and the others snuck into the house and down into the basement. They opened the ghost portal and entered the Ghost Zone, little did they realize that someone had watched them leave.

Our heroes entered the Ghost Zone and found it in panic. The ghosts were running around panicking, not knowing what to do. Then one of the ghosts' happened to notice that Danny and his friends have arrived.

"Look! It's the King!" said the ghost.

"The King, he will save us!" said another.

"Please save us your majesty!" said yet one more.

"Gee, no pressure is there?" said Alicia sarcastically.

"Yeah, now lets try to find out where the problems are." said Danny.

Danny floated over to one of the ghosts and began to talk to them.

"Hey, could you tell me where are these escaped animals, convicts, and robots?" said Danny.

"Of course your majesty, the convicts are currently in the area near the castle, the robots are attacking the Christmas truce hall, and the animals are near the Ghost Writer library." said the ghost.

"Ok, thank you." said Danny.

Danny then floated back to his friends and told them what the situation was.

"So what's the plan?" said Sam.

"I think the best way to take care of this quickly is to split up. Alicia and Alex you go fight the animals, Valerie and Tucker you take care of the robots, me and Sam will handle the convicts." said Danny.

"Ok, got it." said Valerie.

"Ditto." said Tucker.

"We'll how those creeps whose boss." said Alex.

"Yeah, they'll regret ever starting trouble while we're around." said Alicia.

"Don't worry you majesty, I will send some of the royal guards to help you contain the threats." said the Fright Knight.

"Thanks Fright Knight, ok guys, lets go." said Danny.

So our heroes split up to fight the various evils that were causing havoc in the Ghost Zone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Sorry I'm so late with this new chapter, I've had a lot of work to do for school, plus I seem to have gotten a cold. Updating regularly might be a problem from now until May. But I will try to do my best, so please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Bad Day to Be King part Two

We return to our story with our heroes splitting up to fight the disaters that had sprung up in the Ghost Zone. The first bit of trouble was the animals that were attacking the ghosts, or more specifically one ghost at the moment, the Ghost Writer. The animals were attacking his library and ruining the books inside.

"Hey stop it! That's a first edition!" yelled the Ghost Writer as he tried to wrestle the book from a ghost wolf.

Then off to the side he heard a crashing noise and saw one of his book cases fall.

"No! Not the A-J section! Those are my favorite!" said the Ghost Writer.

As the animals were causing chaos Alicia and Alex showed up with a few of the royal guards.

"Ok, I think we found them." said Alex.

"Right, I think we should start rounding them up. Ok everyone start rounding up as many as you can." said Alicia.

And so they began to round up the animals, but that was simpler said then done.

"Ok you little bugger, stay right there." said one of the guards as he cornered a small ghost cat.

As they tried to grab the animal I suddenly grew and became a fierce lion.

"Ahhh!" They screamed, they then ran and the cat turned back to normal.

The guards tried to round up the animals, but there were too many of them. Every time they tried to catch one of them, a dozen others would show up and knock them down, freeing the animals they already caught.

Alicia and Alex were not doing much better, they had cornered a ghost bull and were currently trying to capture it.

"Ok, you try distracting it, I'll lasso it with this rope." said Alicia.

"Got it." said Alex.

Alex jumped out in front of the bull and began to act all goofy.

"Hey look at me! I'm dancing like an idiot!" said Alex, who then did a silly dance.

As the confused ghost stared at this site Alicia snuck up behind it was the lasso at the ready.

"Ok just one more second and…there!" said Alicia as she threw the rope.

The lasso landed around the ghost bull's neck, and when he realized what had happened he was very mad. The bull stamped its feet and looked like it was about to charge, and it did.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Alicia as she was pulled off the ground by the bull.

As the bull ran with Alicia grabbing onto the rope Alex tried to help stop the bull by grabbing on to her. But the bull was too strong and Alex was also pulled along behind the ghost animal.

They were dragged all over the Ghost Writers lair, and they crashed into many books and items. They hit the science fiction, romance, drama, and comedy sections of the lair, knocking down books along the way. Finally near the front hall the bull took a sharp turn and our heroes were no longer able to hold on, the rope slipped from Alicia's hands and they crashed into a table.

"Ok, that could have gone better." said Alicia.

"This isn't working, we need to figure out a way different way to capture them." said Alex.

They thought about it and finally Alicia came up with a plan.

"I think I've got it, we need to tell the guards to start herding the animals to the big central hall." said Alicia.

"Then what do we do?" said Alex.

"I'll explain on the way." said Alicia.

After telling the gurads her plan they began to push the ghost animals into the central hall of the Ghost Writers lair. After a little bit they had them all trapped in a circle.

"Ok, you ready to do this?" said Alicia.

"I'm ready when you are." said Alex.

The two young magicians took out their magic staffs and with a wave of them they cast a spell. Suddenly a dome of magical energy began to rise up from the floor around the animals. It rose into the air and enclosed them, then the animals were lifted into the air as the dome closed up on the bottom, forming a magical energy sphere.

"That worked rather nicely don't you think?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, that was a great plan you came up with." said Alex, he then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The Ghost Writer came out of hiding at that point, relieved that the ghost animals were captures.

"Thank Dickenson that those horrible beasts are contained, thank you for helping me." said the Ghost Writer.

"We were glad to help, sorry about the mess though." said Alicia.

"Its alright, as long as those horrible beasts are gone, I thank you." said the Ghost Writer.

"Your welcome." said Alex.

Meanwhile across the Ghost Zone near the Christmas truce hall Valerie and Tucker were dealing with Technus's robots, the robots were currently trying to smash the big doors leading into the hall. The ghost guards were doing their best to try'en stop them, but the robots were making head way. Valerie and Tucker were trying to stop them, but were not having anymore luck then the others.

"Tucker, have you hacked into those robots yet?" said Valerie, she then fired another blast at one of the robots.

"I can't seem to hack them, Technus must have upgraded their software or something." said Tucker.

"Keep trying, we need to take these robots down fast." said Valerie.

"If I could hook my PDA to one of them, I may be able to hack it and shut the others down." said Tucker.

"Ok, if you need one of those things, then lets bring one down." said Valerie.

Valerie leaped out of their cover and jumped onto one of the robots. She grabbed on and with her right hand took out a Fenton Sword. She took the sword and plunged it into the robot, disabling it.

"Not exactly the quietest way to do it, but it works." said Tucker.

Tucker then hooked his PDA to the robot and began to hack it. After a few minutes he had cracked the code and sent out a shutdown command to the other robots. Suddenly all the robots stopped what they were doing and fell to the ground. The ghosts were momentarily shocked by this but then they broke out into a massive cheer as they realized that they had won, they soon found out it was Tucker and Valerie who did it and they gave them a mighty cheer as well

"Three cheers! Three cheers for the conquering heroes!" said the Ghosts.

"Well that problem has been taken care of." said Valerie.

"Yeah, but I wonder how the others are doing?" said Tucker.

As it would have it, Danny and Sam were having a difficult time with the escaped prisoners. There were simply to many of them and they had already taken out the royal guards. Danny and Sam were surrounded by a ring of ghosts as they kicked and blasted at them.

"Things aren't looking good." said Danny as he punched another ghost prisoner.

"I know, any plans?" said Sam as she blasted another.

"Keep fighting until things look good again." said Danny.

"Works for me." said Sam.

So they kept attacking the ghostly prisoners, but they were soon in for a rude surprise. The prisoners suddenly surged forward and overtook our heroes.

"Hey get away from us!" yelled Danny as he tried to throw them off.

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of personal space?" said Sam.

"We did it! we captured the King, now nothing can stop us!" said the leader of the ghost Prisoners.

As the ghosts were celebrating their victory they did not notice a new ghost showing up. Suddenly a barrage of ectoblasts rained down on the prisoners, making them let go of Danny and Sam. The prisoners looked up to see a teenage girl staring down angrily at them.

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." said Danni.

"Danni, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed." said Danny as he and Sam flew up to her.

"I saw you guys go into the portal and thought you might need some help and…ah…ah…CHOO!" said Danni as she sneezed.

"Danni, you're still sick, you need to get out of here." said Danny.

"I think we should do the same." said Sam, pointing at the onrushing ghosts.

Our heroes flew off with the ghosts right behind them. As they flew they tried to loss the ghosts so that they could rest, but they could not. Soon they found themselves trapped against a large rock with no place to go, and the ghost prisoners were coming at them fast.

"Ok, anyone have any ideas?" said Danni.

"We need something big to stop them all at once." said Sam, and then Danny got a idea.

"You just gave me an idea, stand behind me and cover your ears." said Danny.

After making sure Danni and Sam had done that Danny unleashed his most devastating attack, The Ghostly Wail. The sonic attack took the ghost prisoners by surprise and sent them flying back, it also knocked all of them out. The strain of using that much power really tired Danny out, and he changed back to human mode. But fortunately for him Sam and Danni caught him.

"Don't worry Danny, we got you." said Sam.

"Nice job big bro, you took out all of those jerks in one move." said Danni.

"Thanks, but it really took a lot out of me." said Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll be going home soon." said Sam, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! Where are you?" said the Fright Knight as he and some more royal guards showed up.

"Uh, I'm right here." said Danny.

"Oh, a thousand pardons my King, I did not recognize you for a moment." said the Fright Knight, as Danny went ghost again so Danni and Sam didn't have to hold him up.

"That's alright, how are my friends and the royal guards doing?" said Danny.

"I have just received word that your compatriots have defeated the other two threats." said the Fright Knight.

"That's good, and with these guys taken care of everything should be getting back to normal, well relatively normal." said Danny as the royal guards rounded up the unconscious prisoners.

"Yeah, but one thing is bothering me." said Sam.

"What's that Sam?" said Danny.

"All of this seems a little too planned." said Sam.

"Now that you mention it this all does seem to be a little strange that three disasters would happen at the same time." said Danny.

"There is something fish going on, I think we need to tell the others about this." said Sam.

"Right, let's find them." said Danny as they flew off to find their friends.

Little did Danny, Sam, or Danni know that a secret camera was watching them.

"Hmm, it would seem that simply causing discontent in the Ghost Zone is not enough to unseat Daniel. With him and his blasted friends around they can stop anything I throw at them." said Vlad

"I know, if only he was out of the picture they would be easy to defeat." said Spectra.

Vlad thought about this for a moment and then an evil smile crossed his face.

"Hmm, that is not a bad idea." said Vlad.

"Although it would be hard to get him, being that he is so popular in the Ghost Zone now." said Spectra.

"Ah yes, but what if he was gotten while outside the Ghost Zone. All we need to do is capture him while he is on Earth and away from his friends." said Vlad.

"But what if someone finds out it was us? They'll arrest us." said Spectra.

"Don't worry about that, I have the perfect fools to do the job for us, and the best part is that if it works out right Earth and the Ghost Zone will soon be in chaos." said Vlad.

"I think a evil plan is starting to form in that brilliant mind of your." said Spectra.

"You would be correct, now I think I better be making a call." said Vlad.

Vlad walked over to the phone and dialed a number, after a few rings the person on the other line picked up.

"Guys in White ghost hotline, what is the nature of your call?" said the man.

"I have some information on the ghost known as Danny Phantom." said Vlad, disguising his voice and making sure his computer was making it so that they could not trace the call.

"Please stay on the line, I'll patch you through to my supervisor." said the astonished man.

After a few minutes of being on hold Vlad heard the voice of the GIW supervisor.

"This is agent W, you say that you have some information on Danny Phantom." said agent W.

"Yes, I have recently learned that Danny Phantom has taken over the Ghost Zone and is planning an invasion of the Earth with a ghost army." said Vlad.

"How did you come across this info?" said agent W.

"I'm an amateur ghost hunter, and recently I captured one of his minions. After some persuading he told me what was happening." said Vlad.

"Did he tell you anything else?" said W.

"Yes, he said that Phantom will be in Amity Park tomorrow to scoot out a invasion route from the Fenton Ghost Portal." said Vlad.

"Do you know where?" said W.

"Yes, near the old warehouse district." said Vlad.

"Thank you for the information citizen, rest assured that we will take care of this menace." said W, then he hung up.

"Of course you will you fool, and now Spectra me dear it is time to make sure Daniel keeps his appointment with the GIW." said Vlad, as he gave her a kiss.

They then walked off to plan the next phase of their plan, little did Danny know what danger would lie ahead for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Oh that Vlad makes me mad! Sorry for being late with this chapter, I still have a lot of work to do, but you know how it is. One step forward and then the mountain of homework falls on you.

Ember: Uh Rob, I don't think that is how the saying goes.

Rob: It doesn't make it any less true, and now to make up for my lateness, here is the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. Suddenly the scene changes to Vlad working hard in his office trying to make himself more money._

Vlad: Hmm, if I cut wages and production safety I should be able to take in another $10 million this year. _Hmm, Vlad being evil, this looks like the perfect time to ruin his day. As Vlad sat suddenly he was hit with a ton of rotten fish guts and moldy fruit. Then his chair suddenly hurled him down a garbage chute that appeared out of nowhere._

Vlad: Ahhh! _Vlad sceamed as he fell down the chute. After bumping down fifteen floors he finally landed in a trash bin in a alley. He poked his head out of the garbage and looked around._

Vlad: Well at least that is over. _Oh but he was wrong, so horribly wrong. For at that time the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared, and not just any Fluffy Army of Doom, but the biker gang Fluffy Army of Doom. _

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked, running their tiny motorcycles over Vlad until he was a beaten and tire marked mess._

Rob: I hoped you liked that, and please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The King is Gone!

It was the next day, Saturday, and out heroes were at Danny's house trying to figure out what had happened yesterday. They sat in the living room and began to talk about what they already knew.

"Ok, so we know that Skulker, Walker and Technus were mysteriously missing at the time that the incidents occurred. We also know that they all happened at the same time and in areas that were heavily populated. So what does that tell us?" said Danny, as Cujo sat in his lap.

"That this is more then just a coincidence?" said Tucker.

"Exactly, so we have a good idea that this was a planned move, now the question is who planned it?" said Danny.

"Maybe they were working together, they did all seem mad with what you said to them the last time you saw any of them." said Sam.

"I don't know, none of them seem smart enough or willing enough to work together. They would more likely work separately to destroy you." said Valerie.

"Yeah, someone else must have brought them together and come up with the plan." said Alicia.

"The question is who could it be?" said Alex.

"Hmm, maybe it was Youngblood?" said Tucker.

"Nah, he's too much of a child to get them to listen to him." said Danni.

"How about Desiree?" said Valerie.

"Nah, last I heard she hadn't gone evil again, plus she would use her wishing power to mess with us if she did go evil." said Danny.

"Hmm, it can't be Johnny 13 and Kitty because they aren't the evil master mind type.

"Master mind? Master? Masters!" said Danny.

"What about Masters?" said Sam.

"I think I know who it is. Who do we know that is always planning evil plots, wants to take over both worlds, and has a huge grudge against us? " said Danny.

"The only person we know who is like that is…Vlad." said Valerie.

"Exactly." said Danny.

"I can't believe that we didn't see this before, of course Vlad is the only one strong enough and sneaky enough to get those three idiots to work together." said Sam.

"Now the question is what is he going to do next, what is his plan?" said Danny.

"Hmm, knowing Vlad it probably involves conquering the human and ghost worlds." said Danni.

"That's what we have to find out." said Danny.

But before they could work further on this idea a special news bulletion appeared on the TV which had been one the whole time.

"This is Tiffany Snow with a live action bulletin. A pack of ghost wolfs is attacking Amity Park near the warehouse district. Panicking workers are reported to be running for their lives from the ghostly wolfs. The police are asking that all citizens stay inside until the situation is under control." said the news anchorwomen.

"It looks like we'll have to figure it out later, we better got take care of this problem." said Danny.

So our heroes went to fight the ghosts that were attacking the warehouse district. As they flew off they did not know that they were being watched.

"Hey boss, the brat and his friends have just left the house and our heading your way." said Blade into a communicator, one of Vlad minions.

"Excellent, your job is done now, go back to the Ghost Zone until I need you again." said Vlad.

"Ok boss." said Blade, he then left and went through the Fenton Portal.

Meanwhile Danny and his friends arrived in the warehouse district. It was completely empty due to the mass evacuation that had taken place earlier. The police had cordoned off the area and no one was allowed in until the police decided on a plan of attack. This meant that our heroes would be alone and able to take care of the problem without anyone being hurt.

"Ok, where could those ghost wolves be?" said Danny.

Suddenly the pack of ghost wolves ran right by our heroes.

"Well that was easy." said Tucker.

"Yeah, lets round them up." said Valerie.

But as they moved closer the wolves noticed them and sensing danger they split up.

"Why do they always have to run away?" said Sam.

"Ok guys, split up, we need to catch those wolves before anyone gets hurt." said Danny.

So our heroes split up, with Danny heading towards some of the older, abandoned warehouses. As Danny flew he did not realize that he was being watched. He made his way through the run down and spooky alleyways. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and phased into one of the buildings. Danny quickly broke out of the grasp of the ghost that had grabbed him and turned to come face to face with Vlad.

"Vlad! I knew it had to be you, what are you up to, I know that you were responsible for the disasters that took place in the Ghost Zone." said Danny with hate in his voice for the older halfa.

"So you figured it out that quickly did you? Well that is another good reason for me to eliminate you." said Vlad.

"What are you up to Vlad?" said Danny.

"Well I'm going to tell you exactly what I am up to. I am planning to place the Earth and Ghost Zone at each others throats." said Vlad.

"Your going to start a war? But how the heck are you going to do that?" said Danny.

"Well I am planning to convince each world that the other is going to attack them. Once they have decimated each other I will take over both worlds." said Vlad.

"And what makes you think I'll let you get away with it?" said Danny.

"Because you won't be around to stop me." said Vlad.

Then suddenly the door to the warehouse was blow down and through it several GIW agents ran into the building.

"Freeze Ghosts! By the authority of the Anti-Ghost Act, section 3, subsection 9, amendment G, you are under aresst!" said Agent W.

"And here are the fools that will make sure you aren't around, so long Daniel." said Vlad as he phased through the floor.

"Now guys, can't we settle this in a…" began Danny, but then one of the agents captured him in a net.

"Danny Phantom, you are arrested for planning a invasion of the Earth, you have the right to remain dead, anything you say, and even things you don't say will be used against you in a secret court." said Agent W.

"What invasion, what is going on?" said Danny.

"Don't play dumb with me ghost, now your coming with us." Said the agent as some more agents dragged Danny away.

"Wait! Your making a huge mistake, this is a set up!" said Danny.

Then the worst thing that could have happened happened. One of the agents used the shocking device on the net, knocking Danny out and causing him to turn back to human.

"Sir, look at this." said the agent holding the net.

"Hmm, now isn't this interesting, well we'll look into it later, right now we have to get him back to headquarters in Washington." said Agent W as they threw the unconscious Danny into the back of a van.

Danny was then driven off from the warehouse, and none of his friends knew what had happened to him.

It was several hours later and our heroes had come back to Danny's house after looking for him all over Amity Park. After they had taken care of the wolves they had noticed that they had not seen Danny the whole time. They had exhaustively searched the city looking for him. They had even used Cujo to try'en sniff out where Danny was, but it was no use.

They sat down in the house, with Sam in tears at the lose of Danny.

"Where could Danny be!" said Sam, crying.

"Don't worry my lady, I am sure the King will be found soon." said The Fright Knight, who had shown up looking for Danny awhile ago.

"But what if something happened to him?" said Sam.

"Danny's tough, I'm sure he's fine and will be home soon." said Valerie.

"I hope so, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him." said Sam.

It was then that Maddie and Jack came in, everyone looked at them but the look on their faces said nothing of good news.

"We still can't find Danny, and we looked everywhere." said Jack.

"Oh Jack, what could have happened to our baby boy?" said Maddie as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't worry Maddie, he's a Fenton, and Fenton's are tough, we will find him soon." said Jack.

It was at that moment that a news bulletin came on the TV, which had been on in the background the whole time.

"This is a special news bulletin, we have just received word that the Guys in White have captured the famous ghost, Danny Phantom. Now we go live to their headquarters in Washington D.C." said Tiffiny Snow as the camera changed to a press conference room.

"I stand before you to announce that at long last we have captured the ghost known as Danny Phantom." said Agent D, the official GIW spokesmen.

Instantly there were many hands in the air from the reporters. The agent pointed at one of the reporters and he asked his question.

"Why capture Danny Phantom? He has saved the Earth several times." said the Reporter.

"It has recently come to this organizations attention that this was all a ruse to get us to trust him. We learned from an anonymous amateur ghost hunter that Danny Phantom recently took over the dimension of ghosts known as the Ghost Zone and was planning a invasion of the Earth." said Agent D.

"Are you sure of this information?" said the reporter.

"We are certain that this information is accurate, we have also begun to prepare for a massive ghost invasion of the Earth. There is one last thing we have also found out. The ghost known as Danny Phantom is not a full ghost, he is actually half ghost half human." said the agent, the reporters gasped and began to frantically call for attention, finally one was allowed to ask the obvious question.

"Who is the human half of Danny Phantom?" said the reporter.

"We have identified him as Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton." said Agent D as he showed a picture to the reporters and cameras.

"Oh this is so not good." said Danni as they stared dumb struck at the exposure of Danny.

It was at that moment that the door was busted in and the GIW began to swarm into the house.

"Freeze! Your under arrest for collaborating with a know ghost criminal" said the head agent.

"Jack! Run for it! I'll take care of these goons." said Maddie.

"But Maddie I can't leave you." said Jack.

"No buts, now go!" said Maddie as she used her martial arts skills to hold the agents at bay.

With one last look at his wife Jack quickly herded the kids into the basement along with the Fright Knight. This left Maddie alone with the agents, and she was mad as heck.

"I'll show you what happens to people who harm my baby boy." said Maddie.

Maddie flipped into the air and landed in the middle of a group of agents, and with a series of quick jabs and punches brought them all down. Two agents tried to charge her but were knocked into the walls with a powerful karate kick. Another one tried to grab her from behind but she flipped him over here shoulder, knocking down two more agents in the process. Finally one of the agents had the brains to pull out their organization issued tazers and shot it at her. Maddie screamed as the electricity shot through her body and she fell unconscious.

"The female is down, move out and capture the rest of them." said the head agent.

Meanwhile in the basement Jack was helping the kids, including Cujo and David get into the Specter Speeder mark two.

"Ok kids, get into the Spector Speeder and get into the Ghost Zone." Said Jack.

"What about you Dad?" said Danni.

"I have to stay here and help your mother, maybe we can buy you some time." said Jack, suddenly a group of agents ran down the stairs.

"Stop right there!" said the agents as they drew their weapons.

"Now go!" said Jack as he pushed Danni into the speeder and hit the ignition button.

The speeder's rockets fired and it zoomed through the open door into the Ghost Zone, which shut behind it.

"Jack Fenton, you are under arrest for helping a know ghost criminal, please come quietly." said one of the agents.

"You'll never take me copper!" said Jack as he tried to barrel through the agents to reach Maddie.

The agents were much quicker to pull out their tazers on Jack, and it took three of them to bring down the massive man.

"Agent W, we have captured Jack and Maddie Fenton, but their younger daughter has gotten away along with the ghost kids friends." said the head agent.

"I also hate to report that we did not find their eldest daughter as well, but at least we captured the two adults. Bring them into headquarters for questioning." said Agent W.

"Right away sir." said the agent as they dragged Jack to the van outside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Uh oh, it seems that the crud has hit the fan, and things can only get worse from here. Hopefully Danni and the others will come up with a plan.

Ember: I hope so too, because things are looking bad

Rob: Well the only way to find out is to read the next chapter, so until net time, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Moving Towards War

As the events of Jack and Maddie's capture unfolded on Earth, in the Ghost Zone and were hurtling towards the castle. The Fright Knight had flown ahead to the castle, leaving our heroes alone. In the back seat of the Specter Speeder David was crying after so rudely being awakened.

"Waaaa!" yelled David.

"Can't you get him to calm down?" said Tucker as he and the others covered their ears.

"I'm trying, but nothing I do is working." said Danni, who was rocking David back and forth to try and calm him down.

As David cried Cujo got a idea in his head. He started to do all sorts of cute puppy tricks to entertain David, and it worked. David began to calm down and began to laugh as he saw Cujo dances around and do back flips.

"Well, at least that is over." said Danni.

She then set David down to play with Cujo and joined the other in the front of the ship.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" said Danni.

"Well things aren't looking good, Danny has been captured by the Guys in White, we have no idea where Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are or if they are ok, and also we are in the middle of the Ghost Zone." said Sam.

"Well at least the only way we can go is up." said Alicia.

"What I want to know is who started this in the first place?" said Valerie.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm leaning towards Vlad on this one." said Sam.

"Why Vlad?" said Alex.

"Well for one we have a suspicion that he has already been causing trouble, two he hates Danny with a great intensity and would like to see him out of the way, and three he has the most to gain if Danny is gone." said Sam.

"Can't argue with that." said Danni.

"I think we need to get to the castle and try and come up with a plan to rescue Danny and fast." said Sam, to which everyone agreed.

Little did they know that Vlad was well informed of the situation. He had found out about the raid on the Fenton house and knew that they had escaped capture and he was very upset at this.

"Oh butter nuts! Those annoying friends of Daniel have gotten away, and who knows what their being free will do to my plan." said Vlad as he pounded his fist into a desk.

"Don't worry dear, what can they do to stop us, they can't possibly know we're behind this." said Spectra as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Yes but they're too smart for their own good, they may figure out it eventually. They have to be eliminated quickly before that happens." said Vlad.

Vlad pulled out his communicator and called his henchmen Blade in the Ghost Zone.

"What's up boss?" said Blade, who welded a giant sword as a weapon.

"Blade, I want you and your companions to find Daniels stupid friends, I have a feeling that they may be in the Ghost Zone. When you find them I want you to eliminate them." said Vlad.

"Ok boss, consider them dead." said Blade as he ended the transmission.

"Excellent, now then to spread a few rumors around the Ghost Zone, and I know just the ghost to do it for me." said Vlad.

He summoned one of his Vulture minions and told them to go find the Box Ghost and to make sure he found out about the rumor. Vlad also made him put on a disguise so the message would be more readily believed, the classic white sheet ghost look.

The Vulture, who felt very silly, left as quickly as he could and soon found the Box Ghost in the one place he always was, the place where boxes mysteriously fell into the Ghost Zone.

"I do not know what causes this weird phenomenon, but I the Box Ghost am most grateful that it does occur." said the Box Ghost as another box fell in, like they do everyday.

"Hey buddy, want to hear something interesting?" said the Vulture as he approached the box obsessed ghost.

"What is that you want to tell the Box Ghost, master of all things square and cube like?" said the Box Ghost.

"Well I just came from the Earth and this is what I heard…" said the Vulture, he then whispered the secret to the Box Ghost.

"By all that is cardboard! I have to tell others about this!" said the Box Ghost and he was off.

"Well that is over, better go tell the boss that the message was delivered." said the Vulture, he then flew back towards Vlad's portal.

Meanwhile at the castle the Fright Knight was fuming, and all the other ghosts were staying back unless they face his wraith.

"The audacity of those humans! How dare they capture the King and treat him like a common criminal!" yelled the Fright Knight, as he smashed another table with his fist.

"I don't see what we can do about it, he was captured by those blasted Guys in White." said the Ghost Writer.

"We need to launch an immediate attack on the base of these cretins and get the King back!" said the Fright Knight.

"Uh, I like Danny as much as the next ghost, but we can't attack them, they'll destroy us." said Johnny 13.

"Yeah, they have too many weapons." said Kitty.

"But we have to do something, we can't just leave him in the hands of those humans!" said the Fright Knight.

"I agree with the tin man, Danny has done a lot for us, why should we leave him to rot in jail." said Ember.

"I agree with you Ember, and Danny is my friend too, but we can't just invade the Earth, even a small part of it. I'm sure that Danny would not want us to do that just because he was captured." said Rob.

"So what the heck do we do?" said Ember.

"I don't know, but we better do it quick, who knows what they are doing to him." said Desiree.

It was at that moment that the Box Ghost burst into the room.

"Dear, you're a little bit late, what kept you?" said the Lunch Lady.

"I have important news, I just heard that the humans are planning to invade the Ghost Zone and execute the King, beware!" said the Box Ghost.

The crowd of ghost gasped and soon the air was filled with chatter. The Fright Knight quickly turned to the Box Ghost and questioned him.

"Are you sure this is true, where did you get this information?" said the Fright Knight.

"I got it from a ghost that had just returned from the Earth, and he told me it was on their news channels recently." said the Box Ghost.

"This is an outrage! This is no less then an act of war. The time for talk is done, and our course is clear. We have no choice but to declare war on the humans and rescue our King by any means necessary. Call out the armies, for we march on Earth!" said the Fright Knight.

As the other ghosts cheered Rob took Ember off to the side.

"Ember, we need to find Danny's friends quick. Maybe they can help us fix this mess before its too late." said Rob.

"Yeah, they can help us rescue Danny." said Ember.

So the two left the castle as quickly as they could, going to try and find the rest of our heroes. As the other ghosts prepared for war they did not know that one of Vlad's spy devices had seen the whole thing.

"Excellent, they took the bait and everything is going according to plan. Speaking of which I better check up on Blade and his compatriots." said Vlad.

Vlad turned on his communicator and called Blade.

"Blade, have you found those meddlesome brats yet?" said Vlad.

"No boss, we haven't seen them yet." said Blade.

"Wait comrade, I think I see their ridiculous mode of transport." said Dagger, the Russian soldier ghost.

"Scratch that boss, we just spotted them." said Blade.

"Good, I want you to eliminate them, make sure that none of them escape, except for the baby, bring it to me." said Vlad.

"Right boss, over and out." said Blade as he cut the transmission.

"We must strike with the swiftness of a viper." said Night Star, the female ninja ghost.

"Right, lets go." said Blade.

Meanwhile our unsuspecting heroes were making their way to the castle.

"I hope we can rescue Danny, who knows what will happen now that he's been taken." said Sam as she piloted the craft.

"Don't worry, according to the Ghost Zone map I have on my PDA we should be there soon." said Tucker.

But suddenly a ghost appeared in front of the Speeder and Sam had to stop quickly. When they had come to a stop they noticed that the ghost was one they faced before.

"Blade! What are you doing here?" said Sam.

"My boss has ordered me to waste you guys, nothing personal, it's just my job." said Blade as Dagger and Night Star appeared around the Speeder.

"Uh guys, I think that we're in trouble." said Danni.

"Surrender now and we promise to make your demise quick and painless." said Night Star.

"That sounds like a real nice offer, but we'll have to pass." said Sam.

Sam then pulled the Speeder into a sharp dive and floored it in an attempt to escape the ghosts.

"Why do they always run?" said Blade, then he and his teammates took off after the Specter Speeder.

Back on Earth Vlad was in a happy mood, and his plan was working perfectly. The Earth and Ghost Zone were soon going to be at war, the rest Danny's annoying friends would soon be destroyed, and Danny himself was locked up in a maximum security ghost prison. In fact speaking of Danny…

"Spectra, I think it is high time that we pay a visit to our beloved King." said Vlad with a evil grin on his face and a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Are you sure they will actually let you in to see him?" said Spectra.

"Of course, who do you think paid to have the nations only ghost prison built?" said Vlad.

"Hmm, I hope there is a good reason for a half ghost to want a ghost prison built." said Spectra.

"But of course there is, there needs to be some place where Daniel can be locked up. Now let us be off." said Vlad.

A little while later we find ourselves in front of the United States Maximum Security Ghost Prison. This is where all the ghosts the Guys in White catch are kept for study and interrogation. In this very depressing and drab building we find the King of all Ghosts, savor of the Earth, and thanks to Vlad currently the most hated being on Earth, Danny Fenton.

"Now kid make it easy on yourself and just tell us when and where the invasion will start." said Agent I, the Guys in White head interrogator.

"There is no invasion, it's all a lie." said Danny, exhausted and hurt after hours of being tortured.

"Shock him again." said Agent I.

The agent to the side activated the ghost shocker that was attached to the chair Danny was strapped into. Danny screamed as the painful energy went through his body.

"Now I'll say it again, where and when is the invasion?" said Agent I.

"There…is…no invasion." said Danny, struggling to force the words out through the pain.

"It looks like we won't be getting anything out of him this time, take him back to his cell." said Agent I.

The agent grabbed Danny's hands and put ghost proof manacles on them, and then he dragged him from the room. Danny was dragged down several hallways until he was brought to his cell. The agent pushed Danny into the cell and slammed the door behind him.

"You know ghost, we're going to find out what your kind is up to, and when they do attack we'll destroy them." said the agent as one last parting shot, and then he was gone.

Danny sat in his cell on the floor, to hurt to move. The only thing he could do was lay there and think.

"Oh man, this is bad. Those GIW losers are about to attack the Ghost Zone and if I know Vlad he's already got the Ghost Zone thinking of war as well. I have to get out of here and stop it before it is too late." thought Danny.

Danny sat up and looked around his jail cell, he was surrounded on all sides by ghost proof metal walls, with only the door and a small air vent the as a way out. He knew he couldn't use his powers with the manacles on him because they neutralized his powers. All in all things were not looking good.

"I hope someone comes to rescue me soon, or things are going to get really bad." said Danny as he stared at the blank wall.

Little did Danny know that outside of the prison a person dressed in a long black coat was about to do just that.

"Hang on Danny, I'll get you out of there soon." thought the mysterious person, and then they sank back into the night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Things are not looking good for our heroes, Danny and his parents have been captured, Sam and the others are being chased through the Ghost Zone, and the humans and the ghosts are about to go to war.

Ember: Yeah, but who was that mysterious person in black?

Rob: I don't know, hopefully they can help Danny and the others.

Ember: Well Danny and his friends need all the help they can get.

Rob: Yes, now for our readers entertainment it is time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad and Spectra visiting a Wisconsin cheese factory._

Vlad: Why did I agree to come here?

Spectra: Because you promised to take me somewhere, and it was a free trip.

Vlad: But I could be planning the destruction of Daniel and his friends, not watching curdled dairy products. _Don't like the tour Vlad? Then let us make it a little more interesting. Suddenly Vlad was pushed off of the walkway they were on and into one of the cheese makers. _

Vlad: Ah! Ow! Hey! Watch it! Aii! _Said Vlad as he was forced through the machine. When he reached the end he was shot out of the machine incased in a giant wheel of Wisconsin Cheddar._

The Dairy King: Try the gouda, its dairy fresh!

Rob: The Dairy King? What are you doing here?

The Dairy King: I'm just telling these good people about the dairy goodness of Wisconsin cheese don'tcha know.

Rob: Uh, right, can I get back to the story please?

The Dairy King: Why of course kiddo, go right ahead.

Rob: Ok then…_Vlad then came to and found he was trapped in a giant wheel of cheese. _

Vlad: Someone get me out of this thing! _Ok Vlad, but only because you asked. Suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared, and they were hungry for some cheese._

Vlad: Why me? _Then the army attacked, visting dairy based doom on Vlad's head. Overhead Spectra looked at this and did the only thing she could do, take pictures._

Rob: Now that Vlad has been taken care of, please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Rescuing the King

In the Ghost Zone Rob and Ember were flying off to try and find our heroes. Little did they know that they would run into them sooner then they thought.

"I hope we can find Danny's friends." said Rob.

"I don't know, they could be anywhere, they could even be…" began Ember, but suddenly the Specter Speeder zoomed by them with Blade and his gang hot on their tails.

"…right here." said Ember.

"Come on, we catch up to them." said Rob.

Meanwhile Sam was piloting the Specter Speeder in a loopy and crazy manner trying to lose the three pursuing ghosts. But now matter how she tried to evade them, no matter what weapon she used on the Specter Speeder they kept coming.

"I can't lose these guys, what do we do?" said Sam.

"Beg for mercy?" said Tucker.

"That wasn't what I was looking for." said Sam.

It was then that one of Night Star's throwing stars hit the engines, shorting them out. The Specter Speeder came to abrupt stop and the three ghosts surrounded it.

"It looks like it is the end for you guys, any last requests?" said Blade.

"Uh, let us go?" said Alicia.

"I'm afraid that won't work." said Blade.

"How about let us go please?" said Alex.

"You are very persistent, but that won't help you now." said Blade as they moved in for the attack.

As they were about to strike suddenly they were hit by a sonic attack that sent them flying. They turned to see who had attacked them and saw Ember and Rob floating in front of them.

"Hey, stay away from our friends!" said Rob.

"No way dude, we have orders to eliminate these guys, and I don't want to tell our boss how we failed." said Blade.

"Then it looks like we'll have to convince you to leave, time to turn the power up!" said Ember.

Ember sent another sonic attack at the three ghosts but they managed to get away. Dagger hurled several ghostly daggers at Rob and Ember, but Rob was able to throw up a shield. Then Ember sent out a pair of energy fists that sent the Russian ghost flying.

"We will show you the humiliation of defeat." said Night Star.

Night Star then sent a barrage of shuriken at Ember and Rob and they had to quickly get out of the way. Suddenly Blade appeared behind them and sent an energy wave with the swipe of his sword. The blast sent them flying into a rock and impacted them into it.

"Ok, I think it's about time to end this." said Rob.

"I'm with you on that." said Ember.

Rob and Ember launched themselves from the wall and Rob transformed into a giant ghost hydra. The ghost hydra harassed the ghost mercenaries as Ember sent a bunch of attacks at them. The ghostly hydra snapped at them with its three heads and tried to stomp them into the ground.

"I think it is time for a strategic withdrawal." said Blade.

"But what about Vlad, won't he be mad at us?" said Dagger.

"Better to face him then these guys." said Blade.

So with that the ghosts beat a hasty retreat, and our heroes breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I don't think that would actually work." said Rob as he turned back to normal.

"Well at least it did work and those jerks are gone now." said Ember.

"Thanks for saving us guys, they had on the run there." said Sam through the Speeder's speaker system.

"Your welcome, now we need to talk to you guys, something terrible is happening." said Rob.

So our heroes let Rob and Ember in and they quickly explained what had gone on at the castle.

"That's horrible! You mean the ghosts are going to invade Earth to get Danny back." said Valerie.

"Yes, and if we don't get to him first we'll have an inter-world war on our hands." said Ember.

"This has got to be the work of Vlad, his minions coming to eliminate us just proves he has something to do with this." said Alicia.

"Oh man, you mean he's involved in this." said Rob.

"Yeah, at least that's were the evidence points to." said Alicia.

"We have to do something before Vlad goes any further." said Rob.

"But what are we going to do? We don't even know where Danny is right now." said Alex.

"I do, he's in the new maximum security ghost prison the government built." said Tucker.

"How do you know that?" said Sam.

"Because it is the most modern and it has the latest in anti-ghost defenses and weaponry. It's the only place in the world they could hold Danny." said Tucker.

"Well I guess that's where we go to find him then." said Danni.

"Ok then, lets go rescue Danny." said Sam as she piloted the Specter Speeder to the nearest portal to Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth in Washington D.C. the government was preparing for the upcoming war with the Ghost Zone. Those who might call for at least some diplomacy were shouted down by the news media, which smelled blood and pursued it to the fullest. They were lead by, who else? None other then the Masters Media Company. All of this made the war go full steam ahead, and in the White House the President and his generals were discussing the situation in a late night meeting.

"Generals, what is the state of our anti-ghost defenses?" said the President.

"We are currently getting our units mobilized and they are headed to the area of Amity Park, the most likely spot for the initially invasion." said Chief of Staff.

"What do you suspect will happen?" said The President.

"We don't really know, we have no intelligence on the state of the ghost forces. We can only hope we have enough weapons to slow them initially, then we have to see where we go form there." said the Head of the Army.

"What about the rest of the world, what are they doing?" said the President.

"Most of the other nations are on full military alert. A state of emergency has been declared for almost the entire planet, and global military forces are currently mobilizing." said the Secretary of State.

"Did we get anything from the Danny Phantom character?" said the President.

"No sir, he keeps insisting that he knows nothing and claiming it is all fake." Said Agent A, the head of the Guys in White.

"So this is really happening, I only hope that we are prepared for what may come." said the President.

At this same moment in the Ghost Zone the Fright Knight was directing the ghost armies for their attack on Earth.

"What is the state of our troops?" said the Fright Knight.

"They are gathered and are headed towards the Fenton Ghost Portal." said one of the Ghost Generals.

"Excellent, then we will move forward with the attack, they will pay for what they have done." said the Fright Knight.

"Hello Fright Knight, up to your old ways I see." said Clockwork as he appeared.

"Well if it isn't the master of time, and to what do I owe this visit?" said the Fright Knight.

"I'm just here to watch your stupid invasion of the Earth, you know you don't have to do this." said Clockwork.

"Your one to talk, I would not have to be doing this if you used your powers to prevent the King's capture in the first place." said the Fright Knight.

"I could, but then maybe this is the way things are supposed to go, at any rate things will turn out alright in the end." said Clockwork.

"Yes, the force that is going to Earth will rescue the King and teach the humans a lesson." said the Fright Knight.

"Who said that this course of action will rescue the King, there are several way to rescue him, but only one best way." said Clockwork.

"And that would be?" said the Fright Knight.

"I can't tell you now, but you'll see, in time." said Clockwork, and then he was gone.

"God I hate that enigmatic, riddle talking, confusing as heck ghost." said the Fright Knight.

"Sir, the forces are in place around the ghost portal." said a ghost general.

"Excellent, then tell them to wait for my order to attack." said the Fright Knight.

As all of this was going on, back on Earth Danny was still sitting in his cell. It was very lonely in the cell and Danny could not help but think of his family and friends. Were they safe? Did they manage to get away? If they did could they stop Vlad's plan? Danny was certain that they had a good chance, but he would have preferred to be there to help them. But with all the security around him there was little chance that he could get away.

"Hey Ghost, how are you enjoying your hotel room?" said the Guard that stood outside his door.

And did he mention that he hated the Guys in White?

"Leave me alone, I have enough trouble already." said Danny.

"Whatever ghost, it's not like I have to deal with you for long. It's only a matter of time before the scientists dissect you." said the Guard.

Danny turned away from the guard in a gloomy mood and guard shrugged his shoulders and turned away. Danny sat there thinking about his fate, meanwhile outside the prison someone was waiting to spring him.

"Ok, its almost time, have you hacked into the security system?" said the mysterious person to someone behind her.

"Almost gotten through their firewall and…done! Your good to go, the security system is down, and they have no idea it is." said the person.

"Ok then, wish me luck because I'm going in." said the person.

The mysterious person moved with stealth and speed towards the prison, making sure to avoid the lights. When they had reached a wall they crept along until they found a door. A quick scan of the door revealed it to be activated by an electronic keypad. They pulled out a electronic device and attached it to the key pad. The device then began to buzz a little as it cracked the code and in a few seconds it had cracked it and the door opened. The person then slipped inside and made their way down the hall.

Meanwhile back in his cell Danny was still in the gloomy mood. He had no idea what was going on, and for all he knew they could come any second to rip him apart on a operating table.

"Oh man, I think this is it, there's no one to save me now." thought Danny.

Then suddenly Danny heard a slight scuffle in the halls and then a thud. He stood up and looked out the glass window in the door to see some person in black standing over the now unconscious guard. The person took the key card to the door and keys to the shackles from the guard, and then the opened the door.

"Who are you?" said Danny.

"Shh, I'm here to get you out of here." said the person in a familiar voice.

Danny thought he recognized the voice as the person took off the shackles, then it hit him.

"Jazz, is that you?" said Danny.

"Yeah, it's me." said Jazz as she removed the hood to reveal her face.

"What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"I'm here to rescue you, duh." said Jazz.

"But how did you get in here?" said Danny.

"There'll be time for questions later, we don't have much time to get out. Now make us invisible so they don't see us." said Jazz.

Danny nodded his head and then made them both invisible. They then made their way through the prison and out the door Jazz had entered. They had just gotten outside the prison perimeter when the alarms began to go off.

"Crud! They must have found out your gone, quick run for it." said Jazz.

Jazz dragged Danny towards a clearing where her friend was waiting with a car.

"Come on! They'll be here any second!" he said.

Jazz and Danny quickly jumped into the back of the car and then they tore off down the road and out of sight.

"Wow, we made it." said Jazz.

"Yeah, I was worried for a second there." said Jazz's friend.

"Uh Jazz, not that I don't totally appreciate the rescue, but just how did you brake into the prison?" said Danny, still curious about that.

"Oh, well it was a little of what mom taught me about fighting and a little I picked up myself. Also I couldn't have done it without my good friend here." said Jazz.

"Uh Hello, nice to meet you." said Danny.

"Nice to meet you as well, so you're the famous Danny Fenton, Jazz has told me a lot about you." He said.

"Danny this is Brian Dawson, the best hacker in the country and computer whiz kid. I met him at the university and we became friends." said Jazz.

"That's nice, but why did you help us?" said Danny.

"It's like I said, Jazz told me a lot about you, and what the guys on the news were saying didn't add up. Also how could I refuse such a beautiful lady such as her?" said Brian.

"Brian stop, your embarrassing me." said Jazz, blushing a little.

"Uh Jazz, is there something your not telling me?" said Danny.

"Well…" said Jazz.

"Its ok, you can tell him." said Brian.

"Well Danny, I was going to tell you and the rest of the family on break about this, but considering the situation I might not get the chance. I and Brian are a little more then just friends. We are sort of…dating." said Jazz.

"You mean you guys are going out together?" said Danny.

"Yeah, for a while now." said Jazz.

"So, how serious are you guys?" said Danny.

"Pretty serious." said Jazz, a bright shade of red spreading across her face.

"Ok, sorry I asked." said Danny, slightly grossed out.

"Anyway, to change the topic do you have any ideas on what is going on?" said Jazz.

"Yeah, this whole thing was set up by Vlad, he's using this as a way to start a war between the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Then once everyone is tired out from the fighting he's going to take over." said Danny.

"That's terrible, we have to stop him." said Jazz.

"Uh, who is this Vlad guy?" said Brian.

"We'll fill you in later, right now we need to find Sam and the others. Jazz give me your Fenton communicator." said Danny.

Jazz handed over the communicator and Danny quickly dialed in the number for the one he had given Sam.

As the call went out Sam and the rest of our gang had just found a door that led to Earth. They had flown through it and as soon as they exited the communicator in Sam's pocket began to ring.

"What the heck is that noise?" said Ember.

"It's the Fenton communicator, Danny gave me one a week ago." said Sam.

"Well answer it, maybe its someone we know." said Tucker.

So Sam took it out of her pocket and answered it, and a familiar voice came out of it.

"Sam, is that you?" said Danny.

"Danny, Danny is that you? Where are you, how did you escape jail?" said Sam, glad to hear Danny's voice.

"In order, Yes its me, I'm with Jazz in her friend on some highway, and they rescued me." said Danny.

"I'm so glad that your alright, we were all worried about you." said Sam.

"I'm glad to hear from you guys as well. Now you need get to us quick, I have some important things to tell you guys." said Danny.

"Ok, Danny we'll be there soon, I can't wait to see you again." said Sam.

"I can't wait to see you too." said Danny, then they hung up.

"Good news guys, Danny's free and we're on our way to pick him and Jazz up." Said Sam, a cheer then went up from the occupants of the Specter Speeder.

Sam turned the Specter Speeder and flew off in the direction the communicators signal was coming from. Meanwhile Vlad and Spectra had just arrived at the prison to taunt Danny. When they got there they found the place in chaos.

"What is going on here?" demanded Vlad as they pulled up to the gate.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we've had a break out." said the guard at the gate.

"I am Vlad Masters and I paid for this place, I demand to see the prison wardon!" yelled Vlad.

"Yes sir, right away." Said the guard, as he opened the gate.

Vlad and Spectra were quickly taken to the wardens office, inside was the Guy in White who was in charged of the prison.

"Hello mister Masters, I'm sorry you had to arrive at such a bad time." said Agent P.

"Who exactly escaped, if I may ask?" said Vlad.

"Well since the news media will be on this by tomorrow, I might as well tell you. The ghost leader, Danny Phantom escaped with the help of one other person or ghosts." said Agent P.

"That is most unfortunate to hear, I heard he was a dangerous individual." said Vlad.

"Oh yes, but we will catch him again soon enough, no ghost can escape us for long." said Agent P.

"I do hope so, I would hate to think that my investment in this facility went to waste and make me have to reconsider giving more to your organization." said Vlad.

"Uh, yes, don't you worry, that ghost will be caught before the end of today." said Agent P nervous at Vlad's implied threat.

"Then I guess we will take our leave, we don't want to get in your way." said Vlad.

So Vlad and Spectra left the prison, as they drove away Vlad exploded with anger.

"Argh! I knew we shouldn't have left him with those incompetent idiots. We should of took him ourselves, now he is free to ruin our plan!" yelled Vlad.

"Calm down honey, everything will be alright." said Spectra, trying to calm Vlad down.

"How? That brat is the only one besides us who knows the truth. What if he tells people about it?" said Vlad.

"Well it will be the word of a dangerous menace to society against the word of a well respected billionaire, see what I mean?" said Spectra.

"Yeah, yeah I do, even if Danny tells others no one will believe him because of the lies we spread. Thank you dear, I feel much better now." said Vlad, he then gave her a kiss.

As Vlad and Spectra and made their way to back to his castle, in the Ghost Zone the ghostly armies were about to begin their attack on the Earth. The Fright Knight was at the head of the army on his ghostly steed, he then turned to face the assembled horde.

"My fellow warriors, today we go on a most important mission. We must rescue our beloved King from the treacherous hands of the humans. But not only that, we fight to protect our homes from being conquered by the humans. We will not let then succeed, for we will strike at them first. We will teach these humans that they can not take our King or threaten our world. We march on Earth for our honor, or freedom, and for our glorious Ghost Zone!" said the Fright Knight.

The assembled ghost army gave a mighty cheer and beat their shelids with their swords.

"Now, march through the portal and attack the humans, on to glory!" said the Fright Knight.

The army then began to march towards the portal, and after forcibly opening they marched into the city of Amity Park.

"Look! Here they come!" said one of the soldiers in the army sent to defend the city.

Soon all the soldiers were firing on the ghosts with their anti-ghost weapons. The ghosts returned fire on the humans. Thus did the first battle in the Earth-Ghost Zone war begin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: It looks like things are going well, except for the inter-world war, Danny and his friends being on the run, and Maddie and Jack still nowhere to be found.

Ember: But wait, those are bad things.

Rob: Well, if you look at it that way, but on the plus side Danny is free. That's a good thing right?

Ember: Yeah, if you consider Evil 3, Good 1 to be a good thing.

Rob: Don't worry, the game isn't over yet, and soon Good will be racking up some points. So until next time readers, please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Bringing Down the Master Mind

Sam was piloting the Specter Speeder towards the east and the steadily growing signal of the Fenton Communicator.

"Hey Sam, I think we're here." said Valerie who was keeping an eye on the radio signal.

"Ok, I'm going to bring the ship down then." said Sam as she went down towards a forest.

As they descended lower they saw there was a small clearing in the forest. In the center of it there was a car and three people standing next to it.

"That must be them!" said Danni as they landed.

As soon as the Specter Speeder landed our heroes ran out of it to see Danny and embraced him.

"Danny! I'm so happy, I thought I would never see you again." said Sam.

"Yeah, we were so worried." said Danni.

"I was worried about you guys too, I didn't know what had happened to you." said Danny.

"Yeah, it was close there for a second, the Guys in White almost caught us." said Danni.

"Well I'm glad that you got away, but where are Mom and Dad?" said Danny.

"Well, they stayed behind to keep the Guys in White from getting us, we don't know where they are." said Danni.

"You mean…they could be captured?" said Danny.

"We aren't sure, we haven't heard from them in a while." said Valerie.

Danny slumped to the ground, overcome with sadness at not knowing the fate of his parents. As he sat there Jazz came over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure their fine." said Jazz.

"But how do we know, we have no idea where they are." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure we'll find your parents." said Alicia.

"Yeah Dud, don't worry about it, we'll find them." said Tucker.

"I guess your right, we will find them…Oh my god I almost forgot, I know who is behind this whole mess." said Danny, suddenly remembering what he had to tell them.

"What? You know who did it, tell us." said Danni.

"Ok, the guy behind all of this is Vlad." said Danny.

"I knew it, we had a suspicion Vlad was behind this." said Sam.

"Yeah, the fact that Vlad's goons attacked us really narrowed the field of suspects." said Alex.

"So what is Vlad planning on doing anyway?" said Rob.

Danny then told them all that Vlad had told him about starting a war between the humans and ghosts.

"So that's his game, he's going to make the Earth and Ghost Zone destroy each other, then he'll take over afterwards." said Sam.

"I think it may have already started, when we left the Ghost Zone they were talking about war against the humans." said Ember.

"Yeah, same thing on Earth too." said Valerie.

"I think it's already happened, I just looked up the news on my PDA and it says that there is fighting between the ghosts and humans in Amity Park." said Tucker.

"This is terrible; we have to stop the fighting by telling them what happened." said Danny.

"Love the enthusiasm Danny, but I don't think it will be that easy." said Sam.

"Yeah, the whole world thinks you're a criminal and the reason the ghosts are invading." said Valerie.

"Vlad must have planned this all out. He knew that if everyone thought I was the one causing this that even if I did get away no one would believe me when I told them the truth. This is great, just great." said Danny as he held his head in his hands.

"Come on Danny, don't give up, there has to be a way to fix this mess.

"How, no one will believe me, and it's not like Vlad will tell everyone he did it." said Danny.

"Maybe he will." said Brian.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"Well why don't we just trick him into tell people that he did it." said Brian.

"But how do we let other people know what he said?" said Sam.

"All we have to do is hack into global news broadcasts, we can use my PDA and other electronics to make a transmitter." said Tucker.

"Now you're talking, that should work perfectly." said Brian.

"Well, it's a plan at least, ok Tucker and Brian, while you guys get that ready, we'll pilot the Specter Speeder." said Danny.

"One problem, we don't know where he is." said Danni.

"I think I know where he is, the one place he can sit back and watch the world fall apart, his castle." said Danny as they all got in the Specter Speeder.

Several Hours Later, in Wisconsin

Vlad was sitting in the TV room of his castle drinking tea and watching the news coverage of the fighting going on in Amity Park, chuckling evilly every so often.

"The scene in Amity Park is one of utter chaos and destruction. The Ghost Armies have advanced from their original entry point into our world and have taken over most of the city. Our forces are fighting bravely but are having difficulty against the huge number of ghosts entering the city. We're stopping broadcast for a bit because we have to move before they overrun us, this is Lance Thunder live in the field." said Lance before the camera switched back to a newsroom.

"So dear, enjoying the show?" said Spectra as she came up behind Vlad and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes I am, it makes me feel good when a plan comes together." said Vlad.

"Oh, and what about me?" said Spectra.

"You make me feel good in a different way." said Vlad as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

This sickening scene would have continued for awhile if Vlad hadn't heard a faint noise.

"Penelope? Do you hear a noise?" said Vlad.

"Yeah, it sounds sort of like a jet." said Spectra.

"Is it my imagination, or does it sound like it is getting closer?" said Vlad.

Vlad pushed Spectra off to the side and walked towards the window. He looked out it and saw a small object heading towards the castle. It grew larger and larger until he can just make it out, then he gasped. It was the Specter Speeder and it was heading right for the castle at great speed.

"Daniel." said Vlad with malice in his voice.

"What, you mean that brat is here?" said Spectra.

"Yes he is, Tell Skulker to ready the castles defenses immediately." said Vlad as Spectra called Skulker on a cell phone.

Meanwhile Danny and his friends were speeding towards the castle at breakneck speed.

"Ok guys, this is it, were about to break into Vlad's castle. Now is everyone ready?" said Danny.

"Uh, how do I use this thing?" said Brian as he held a Jack-o-Nine Tails in his hand.

"Don't worry, Jazz can tell you how to use it." said Danny, he then turned to Sam who was piloting the Speeder.

"Ok Sam, we have to hit'em hard and hit'em fast, think you can do it?" said Sam.

"Of course, they won't know what hit them." said Sam.

"Good, now get ready guys, because here we go." said Danny.

Sam pulled the Specter Speeder into a dive and aimed it straight at the castle. As they dived at it several laser canons popped out of the ground around the castle and began to fire. The Specter Speeder flew side to side as it avoided the fire being directed at it. Soon the Speeder was past the outer defenses and headed straight for the castle, and it did not look like it was going to stop.

"What are those brats doing?" said Spectra.

"It looks like they are…going to ram into the castle!" said Vlad as he grabbed Spectra and jumped out of the way.

The Specter Speeder crashed into the giant window and skidded across the floor, until finally coming to a stop against the far wall. Then suddenly the hatch blew open and out jumped Danny.

"Hey Vlad, glad to see me?" said Danny.

"You little upstart! You wrecked my home, prepare to pay." said Vlad as he change into Plasmius .

He fired an ectoblast at Danny, but someone jumped out of the Specter Speeder and batted it away.

"It's not going to be that easy Vlad." said Sam, as the rest of our heroes jumped out of the Specter Speeder.

Then suddenly Skulker, Technus, and Walker with his guards burst into the room.

"No girl, it will not. Get those brats!" said Vlad.

So the fight began, Walkers guards tried to swarm our heroes but they were thrown back by one of Ember's sonic attacks. Then our heroes began to attack, hurling energy blasts at the evil ghosts, and Danni spoke to Cujo.

"Cujo, protect David while we take care of these guys." said Danni, and Cujo nodded his head as he grabbed David and ran for it by phasing through the wall.

Back in the fight Danny sent his ghostly lightning at Vlad but he threw up a shield to block it. But before the evil halfa could even smirk Sam appeared behind him and sent a blast into his back sending him flying. But then Skulker flew up and shot at Sam, who had to dodge out of the way of the blast. Technus then grabbed her with his giant mechanical claw and tried to crush her. But unfortunately for him Alicia sent a magic wave at him that sliced the arm off and freed Sam. The fight went on with no one side able to beat the other.

"Guys, this isn't working, we have to split them up." said Danny.

Everyone agreed with that and split up.

"After them, they can't be allowed to escape!" said Vlad.

Vlad and his minions split up to try and capture our heroes. Valerie and Tucker were leading Walker and his goons to the Dining Room.

"Ok you punks, we have you trapped now." said Walker.

We'll see about that creep." said Valerie as she and Tucker began to fire at the ghosts.

As Valerie and Tucker fought the ghosts they looked around for anything that could help them. It was then that Tucker noticed the chandelier on the ceiling. It was huge with many small pieces of crystal hanging on it and one large one in the center, this gave Tucker an idea.

"Valerie, fire your laser into the chandelier." said Tucker.

"What?" said Valerie, wondering if she heard right.

"Fire into the chandelier!" said Tucker.

Valerie gave him a weird look but shrugged her shoulders and fired into the chandelier. The beams hit the large crystal in the center and split into many smaller beams. These beams were then focused and amplified by the smaller crystals and sent flying all over the room. The ghosts didn't know what hit them as the beams hit them all at once.

"Quickly, guards retreat…" said Walker, before he was knocked out by one of the laser beams.

Valerie and Tucker stopped firing and saw that all the ghosts were out cold.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." said Valerie.

"Yeah, I was sort of guessing on that one. But now that the bad guys are taken care of lets go find the others." said Tucker.

"Ok, lets go." said Valerie as they ran off to find their friends.

Meanwhile outside Alicia and Alex were dealing with the king of technological errors, Technus.

"Puny humans, you can not stop the fury of Technus. I will use my power over technology to crus…" began Technus before he was sent flying into a table by an upper cut to the jaw.

"You know, no matter how many times we fight this guy he is still incredibly annoying." said Alicia.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Alex.

"Insolent children! I will make you pay for that!" said Technus.

Technus raised his arms and began to summon all the technology nearby to him. the electronics gathered around him and formed into a giant robot with buzz saws for hands.

"Technus seems to be repeating himself, well we know how to take care of that." said Alicia.

Alex and Alicia sent a magic spell at Technus to disable his robot suit, but the rays bounced harmlessly off.

"What the heck just happened?" said Alex.

"That is one of my upgrades. Let me introduce you simpleminded brats to Technus 3.0, now with magic deflecting software and spyware protection! Your old spells that disable my technology will not work now!" said Technus, cackling evilly.

"Remind me to look up some new spells when we get out of this." said Alicia.

They then had to dive out of the way as one of the buzz saws landed right between them.

"IF we get out of this." said Alex.

Alicia and Alex tried to fight back against Technus, but his new shield was preventing their normal attacks from getting through. All they could do was hurl objects at Technus, but they were having little effect on the ghost. Technus then hit them with one of the lawn tables they had hurled at them, sending them flying. They landed a couple of hundred feet from Technus.

"Alicia, we need to figure out how to beat this guy or we'll be tiny magical smudges on the ground." said Alex.

"I know, I know!" said Alicia.

She looked around and then saw that they had landed next to Vlad's gigantic swimming pool. She looked at the giant pool with all the water in it and got a idea.

"Alex, I have an idea, you disguise this pool so that Technus can't see it and I'll lead him over here." said Alicia.

Alex looked at the pool then back to Alicia and nodded his head as he got what she was saying

"Ok, just be careful." said Alex.

"I will." said Alicia.

She then flew off to confront Technus, who had been ranting so much after he hit them that he had not noticed they were gone.

"…and further more I Technus am a master of all things with little blinking lights that no one but me knows what they are for…" said Technus.

"Hey Techdork!" said Alicia to get his attention.

"…also I…hey! How dare you interrupt me during my amazing speech!" said Technus.

"I just have something to say to you, ahem, Nah Nah! Bet you can't catch me!" said Alicia, making a face at the technology ghost.

"Why you little brat! You'll pay for making fun of me." said Technus.

Alicia was off like a shot and Technus gave chase. Alicia flew as fast as she could but Technus was gaining on her. Just as he was about to grab her something unusual happened. Technus stepped onto ground but nothing was there, because that was where the pool was that Alex had disguised. Before he knew what was happening he fell into the water and his robot suit began to malfunction.

"Noooooo!" yelled Technus as electricity began to spark all over the suit.

Soon the robot suit could take no more and the whole thing blew up, sending the poor technology ghost flying. He hit the ground hard and when he looked up he saw that he had landed right in front Alicia and Alex.

"Guess you don't have your fancy shield and robot suit anymore, you know what that means?" said Alicia.

"Uh, that we forgot this ever happened and you let me go?" said Technus nervously.

"I'm sorry, the answer we were looking for was 'you get a pummeling', but we do have a parting gift for you." said Alex as he and Alicia cracked their knuckles. They then began to beat the stuffing out of Technus.

"Ow! Aii! Argh! Mommie!" yelled Technus as they gave him the beating of his afterlife.

After a while they had finished hurting Technus and sent him back to the Ghost Zone. They then decided to go find the rest of their friends, hoping that they were alright.

Meanwhile in the halls of the castle Jazz and Brian were trying to fight off Skulker. They had been fighting for a while but were having a lot of trouble. That was mostly because Brian had no experience with ghost fighting and Jazz had the Fenton Peeler, which while powerful was not exactly very easy to move around in.

"Ha! Is that the best you two humans can do?" said Skulker as he avoided their shots.

"Laugh now ghost, because we're going to take you down!" said Jazz.

Jazz and Brian tried to fire on the ghost again, and came dangerously close to taking him down.

"Ok, that was a little too close, better take them out quick." thought Skulker.

Skulker decided to take out his tranquilizer gun from a secret compartment in his arm. Before they could react Skulker had taken aim and fired at Brian. Brian, being without armor like Jazz, was hit by the dart in the arm.

"What the…heck…" began Brian, then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Brian!" screamed Jazz as she dropped to her knees next to her fallen boyfriend.

She felt his pulse and was relieved to find that he was not dead. She then stood up and turned to face Skulker, the hunter ghost was shocked at the murderous look she gave him. In all the time he had fought the ghost child he had never seen his sister this angry.

"Your going to pay for that!" yelled Jazz as she fired the Peeler at Skulker.

The blast missed the ghosts head by mere inches, making him jump back. The human girl had never, at least in his memory, gone for a killer shot. Since his actual body was in the head that would have been very bad. Skulker realized she was out for blood now and that he had to end the battle soon or he was done for. Skulker was about to fire his tranquilizer again but it was destroyed by Jazz.

"Oh no you don't." said Jazz.

Jazz fired rapidly at the ghost trying to rip the ghost apart molecule by molecule. Skulker had to move quickly to avoid the rays that were being sent at him. Skulker pulled out a grenade and hurled it at Jazz. All she could do was shield her face before the weapon exploded. The suit she was wearing protected her from being hurt, but the force of the blast sent her flying back. She smashed into her wall and hit her head hard on it knocking her out, she then fell to the floor.

"Well that is taken care of, now to take these two to the boss." said Skulker as he dragged them away.

Meanwhile inside of Vlad's study our two main heroes, Danny and Sam, were facing off against Vlad and Spectra. The two evil ghosts were proving to be tough to beat, even for Danny and Sam. They had been fighting for a good while and showed no signs of giving up soon. The fact that Spectra was using her powers to try and depress our heroes into submission was not helping any.

"Why don't you give up? There really is no hope left, no one trusts you." said Spectra, using her dark ghost powers to try and pry into Danny's mind.

"Stay out of my mind lady, we are going to win and undo everything you've done." said Danny as he fired at her, but she dodged out of the way.

"I don't think so Daniel, there is nothing you can do to stop us." said Vlad.

Vlad then fired an ectoblast at Danny and Sam, and they narrowly avoided it. As they tried to get out of the way Spectra hurled a ball of dark energy at them. Sam tried to get out of the way but she was sent hurtling into the wall.

"Sam! Are you ok?" said Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but she won't be." said Sam.

Sam launched herself at Spectra and tackled the evil dark ghost. They then broke into a all out brawl that began to smash up the room. Danny and Vlad stood there staring for a moment and than remembered that they were fighting. They quickly got into a fighting stance and began to send punches and kicks at each other. Eventually Sam sent Spectra smashing into the door to Vlad's secret lab and the fight had moved down there.

"Give up Daniel, you will never win." said Vlad.

"Yes we will." said Danny as he sent an ectoblast at Vlad's stomach at point blank range.

Vlad was sent flying into a wall, a hole in his suit and a slightly burned mark on his stomach. He landed hard on the floor with Danny standing a few feet from him. Vlad realized it was time to end this fight now with his secret weapon.

"Daniel you may think you have won, but this chess game is not over just yet." said Vlad.

"What are you talking about?" said Danny.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, have you learned nothing over the years. Answer me this then, what two pieces that if captured will end the chess game?" said Vlad.

"The King and Queen?" said Danny, still wondering where Vlad was going with this.

"Exactly, you do have a brain after all. Well I just happen to have both your king and queen." said Vlad as he pressed a button on machine.

Suddenly one of the walls swung around to reveal two cages with two very familiar people in it.

"Mom? Dad?" said Danny, shocked to see his parents in the cages.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Sorry for not updating…in months, but I was run ragged by school, work, and the massive writers block I had on this chapter. Hopefully now that college has let out I can update more often, but please bear with me on this.

Just when you think things are going good for Danny, fate smacks him in the face. Vlad has Danny's parents in his evil clucks and who knows what he is going to do to them. Also what about the rest of our heroes, where could they be? The last question is what will happen that Vlad has the advantage in the battle? Read the next chapter to find out what twist of fate will happen next.

Rob: So until next time, please read and review.


End file.
